Pages of Love
by eclipsesolar
Summary: Rachel was expecting to get the opportunity to become a writer in New York, but troubles at home will make her go back and face her past, but it will really make her find the meaning of True Love. But what will she choose, her dream or LOVE?
1. Chapter 1

"True Love", "Love at first sight", "Soul mates" How can someone describe that? I mean in books, one can definitely find that, and it seems so pure and unique, that it looks that it can only be found written in pages. Well that´s what I thought. This is where my story begins, my encounter with true love…

It was the day I was waiting for. It was the day I graduated from college, and with very high grades, and with a lot of chances to be accepted as intern reporter in the New York post, the most respectful newspaper. It is a total honor to be taken as an intern, as they usually take few people and not so often. But I had my hopes high; I always wanted to become a writer, write about things important: politics, the environment, things people would be interested to read about. I always dreamed of writing my own book. When I was little I used to have a dairy and I write about all things, most of it was about childish dreams I think, but I used to mention the word LOVE, and prince charming, but those things were something my sister and I used to hope about, but we were only kids. I also loved to read, I think I spent most of my time at the library that playing with other kids. Well I was not very sociable with other kids my age; not like my twin sister Rebecca, we may look alike but we were totally different, she was the energetic, funny, rebel one, and I the shy and quiet one.

It was all going so well, even though I missed my family so much at that moment. My mom passed away in a car accident when Rebecca and I were 10 years old, and my little brother Jacob was only 5, he can´t remember her much, only a few memories. But I remember her so well, all the time we talked, when she read us stories before going to bed, cooking with her, her laugh, her hugs, her love. My dad was in the accident too, he survived but he lost his ability to walk so he had to be since then on a wheelchair. It was so hard to leave my house, I think it was the hardest decision I made. I was the one who cooked, and did most of the chores. When we finish high school, Rebecca stated that she had found true love, and was so in love with her boyfriend Mike, and they got married, total shock for my Dad, but he left it be, just to see Rebecca happy. For me it was a total mistake, but I at the end I also accepted it, as my sister happiness was more important. She moved to Hawaii, I haven´t seen her for a while, but a talk to her most of the time, I can´t be separated from her so long.

I thought I was going to stay a little longer in the campus before going home, but I got a called from my Dad. He told me something I wasn´t expecting at all. My dear little brother had run away! So my trip back started sooner. It was goodbye college, hello La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for my first reviews^^ I am glad you like the introduction for this story.

Declaimer: I don´t own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer

RPOV

The trip to La Push seemed endless; I continue to have flashbacks from my childhood, especially about my mom. I miss her so much. I think that is why it is so difficult to come back home. But I had to be strong, be strong for my Dad who needed me.

After I got out of the cab and saw the sign "Welcome to La Push reservation", I knew I was home, well knew the moment it started to rain. I pick up my bag and started to run, as fast as I could without tripping. My house was not so far away from where I was. I passed through places I remembered. The Call´s grocery shop, my old school, the council´s meeting hall, and finally I reach a red house with white windows and a red garage right next to it, my home. When I passed the gate from our front yard, I felt sad, but when I heard the sweet voice of my Dad all I felt was happiness.

"Rachel, baby you are home! But what are you doing standing there; get in here, before you catch a cold".

I ran as fast as I could, and through myself into his arms and huge him so hard.

"I missed you Daddy, oh sorry I got you wet".

"Rach, do you think I care more about being wet, than hugging my daughter?" he laughed. "But come on let´s get inside, I want to know everything about your graduation". I got up from his lap, he picked my bag putted on him, and then I help him get inside.

Once inside, those flashbacks returned, but I tried to put them aside, for him. I had to let that sadness go away, this is my home, it happened long time ago, I had to be strong and ones and for all be here without felling uncomfortable. The house was a total chaos. There were pizza boxes pilled in the living room table, the kitchen, even in some corners, also soda cans, there where dirty dishes in the sink, you could even some mud prints in the floor. I just couldn´t believe this was home, it looked like the college`s rooms after parties. It was a total mess.

"Dad what happen here?" I asked.

"Well you know us boys, we don´t care a lot about cleaning."

"Ok Dad one thing is forgetting to through out the pizza boxes, but other is not cleaning the dishes or the floor. Hadn´t Jacob never helped you with this?"

"Jacob was having his own problems, love problems if you one to name it" he told me.

"Love problems? That is why he ran away? Because of a girl".

"For him it was true love Rachel. You know it is hard to handle."

"Dad you know that "True Love" is something more like you find in books."

"Oh princess it is real, you´ll see, you will feel it too someday."He told me with a dreamy face, I knew he was thinking of mom.

"Ok Dad, but I can´t understand, Jake had girlfriend?" I asked, I still couldn´t see why he made that drastic decision as to leave Dad by himself.

"He wasn´t in a relationship, they were best friends. Apparently Bella´s boyfriend left her so she became very a close to Jake. They were practically every day together. But when the boy came back, Bella forgave him and now they are going to get marry. Jake just couldn´t take it, he was in love with her."

"Wait you are talking about Bella Swan, Charlie´s daughter? She is practically 18!"

Dad looked at me with curious eyes. "Why it's shocked you so much? Rebecca married at the same age." He laughs a bit.

"Well it still surprise me that people are so in a hurry to get married. They still have time, I mean they don´t have a carrier or job".

"Well apparently the boy´s family is very wealthy, so they won´t have problems in that area."

"Ok, so Jake is having a trip to find himself? Doesn´t his friends know where he is?"

"A talk to the boys, they told me he is somewhere in Canada. They will let me know when he comes back."

"They talked to him? Does he have a phone where I could call him?"

"I wouldn´t say they talked to him by telephone" he said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"So Rach tell me, did you get the job you told me about? The one you were so anxious" he asked me very fast, I knew he try to change the subject about Jake, he was hiding me something, but well I will leave it for know.

"Well they told me they will let me know, by letter I guess. You know is something I always wanted Dad, to be a writer, and know I have the chance to be in one of the most important newspapers of the country. Is one in a lifetime opportunities."I said with a lot of enthusiasm

"I know, I remember you were always reading and writing, I hardly saw you playing with other kids, unlike your sister." He laughed. I remember he was always worrying about where was Rebecca; I used to be at the library or at my secret place.

"Well you must be tired after the trip. Why don´t you go unpacked, and I will order some food".

"Dad hadn´t you been eating too much pizza these days?" I said with a smile. I couldn´t understand how they like eating pizza so often (A/N I love pizza, but I like it ones in a while ^^). "I think now that I here, there will be a new diet in this house."

"Rachel I don´t want to bother you."

"Dad let me. And it will include cleaning as well. Really this place is a mess." I laugh as I looked around

"Well it is a bit messy." I looked at him with an ironic face. "Ok it is a total mess". "But Rach…"

"Dad stop it, really is nothing, that is why I am here to help you, and believe me I am glad to do it. I think you are confusing me with Rebecca, she is the one who always complained about the house chores" we both laugh about that. "So now I will go to my room, take a bath, and we will both have a nice dinner together, ok?"

"Alright princess". I kissed his forehead and went to my room, as he rolled himself in front of the TV."

When I got to my room, it looked the same as I left it. I could see both beds were tidy up, with our purple covers on it, and our teddy bears lying near the pillows. It was a small bedroom, but we didn`t care. Right between our beds there was the window that looked directly to the woods. Our closet, next to the door, and on the other side, there was our small desk, and bookshelf, which is was mostly mine. I unpacked and got cloths for me to change after my bath.

When I was going to the kitchen, I stop in front of Jake´s room. I just couldn´t believe he run Jake away. It was something I would have never expected from him. What could have made him change? I got curious and went inside. His room was also messy, but well it had always been like that. As I step in, I could see some of his cloth lying in the floor and on the bed, his bed looked like someone had just got up, even his window was open. I looked around a little more, and on the floor I found a photograph. It was of Jake when he was younger, with his two best friends, Quill Ateara and Embry Call. How I remember those two. Becca and I used to babysit all them when we were younger. Quill was a very calm boy, but Embry was another thing, especially when he made pranks to us with Jake. Two trouble makers. I couldn´t help but laughed at the memories of Embry trying to flirt with Rebecca, he used to have crush with her. He used to pick up a lot of wild flowers for her, or he even try to make her poems. Becca always thought he was too cute, but she obviously considered it as a children's thing. But Embry always kept trying. I think know he will be a total player, having lot girlfriends and all. I placed the photograph on the shelf above his bed and hope to see my little brother soon.

Dinner was nice, even though I had to prepare something simpler as there was nothing useful on the kitchen, not even cleaning supplies. So I told my Dad that tomorrow I would go to the shop and buy all the things that were missing.

I thought that my first night was going to be difficult, well I was a bit lonely in my room, as I never slept by myself, well yes occasionally, but having a twin sister you get used to having someone sleeping in the same room; it was even hard in college, but luckily a got a roommate. When I woke up, I realized it was early. My Dad was still in bed, and I think the rest of the reservation was too. It was nice outside, well what it could be consider nice here, meaning it is not raining, yet. So I decided to take a walk on First Beach. I left a note to my Dad telling where I was going and that I would come back soon. The trip there was only a minutes away. I used to come here all the time, with Becca, or with all the family or just to be by myself and to write. I took of my sandals and started to walk on the sand, how I missed the sensation of the sand over my toes (A/N I like that sensation, when I am on the beach, especially when my feet are wet, and the sand gets between my toes, it sounds wearied, but I don´t know I like it) I walk for a while, closing my eyes just hearing the waves hitting the rocks near the cliffs, the seagulls over the water, but suddenly I heard another thing, a wolf howl. I thought I hear wrong, but I heard it again. I never saw wolves here. There were only legends about the ancestors of our tribe, but that was only myth, stories. I may have hear wrong, I was still a bit tired. I put on my sandals and thought about maybe staying for a little bit to relax, but then it started to rain, how I missed the sun light. I got to the path that led out of the beach, with my hood up, even though I was already wet; when suddenly I stumble against something that was hard like a tree, which made me loose my balance. I almost fell to the floor, when two strong and warm hands caught me on time, and then I heard a sweet husky voice "Are you ok?" When I looked up, I got myself staring at the most deeply, and lovable brown eyes I have ever seen. Time had stop for us.

Well this is my second chapter^^ hope you like it. Tomorrow it will be about Rachel and Paul meeting each other, and well as you read at the end of this chapter, she already have feelings for him^^.

Please let me know what you think in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I don´t own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**PPOV**

I was tired of this entire imprinting thing. All I could hear in my head was "Kim is so beautiful, Emily is the goddess of my world, Claire couldn´t be any cuter" Agg I was about to through up. I mean they are so pathetic; they are like worshiping the floor their imprinters walk on. They are just girls.

It is not worst enough that Sam order us to keep track of Jacob. That boy was to mess up. First he becomes friend of the a leech lover, who´s leech boyfriend left her, then he fells in love with her but gets dumped after the bloodsucker returns; then, as he is a persistent dumb, tries to take her back, but ends up getting his heartbroken when the girl decided to get married with the leech, and then he just ran away. So know in our patrols we have to keep checking if he is ok. I thought it was useless and thought that bipolar pup could take care of himself, I am not his babysitter **(A/N sorry that I put Paul as a total jackass, but well he was like this before, with this bad attitude, he will change afterwards. You´ll see ^^).** But well Sam is the Alpha.

The things love makes you do. I dated a lot of girls, but no girlfriend. I think I am not the guy for commitment. Maybe imprinting is not for me. But it seems that it comes with the whole wolf package.

For me, life as a werewolf is not so bad. I mean, yes, at the beginning was a torture. I live with my mother in La Push since I was born. My Dad had left us when I was 10. I was so sad that day, but ended up hating him for what he did to us, and for leaving my mother so miserable. So since then I had to be the man of the house, but at school I was the rebel boy. Jared had been my best friend since kinder. We are neighbors, so we were inseparable. I was glad that Jared phase right after me. I was totally shocked about it, but Sam helped us. He explained to us, that he had been the first one to phase and he had to learn how to gain self control all on his own. I admired him for that. So after that, we became part of a pack, we were always together. People in the rez started talking about us, that we were a gang of rebels; I mean we looked scarier, our bodies had grown, and I was taller, and well the best part was to phase into a wolf. The only bad thing was that while we were wolves, we can hear our thoughts, talk about not having any privacy.

Then others joined the pack: Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Atera, Seth and Leah Clearwater **(A/N I can´t remember if Brady and Collin had already phased in eclipse, so sorry, I am going to pretend they do afterwards). **I still can´t believe how a girl could phase. It was a total shock for all of us. Besides she is so annoying, especially in her thoughts, always yelling at Sam, but well those two have their own love problems.

And again we come back to problems regarding imprinting. Love is a problem.

Morning, after patrolling all night, Jared tried to persuade me to change my mind.

"Man, come on, imprinting on someone is the best sensation of all. When I am with Kim I feel that nothing around us matters, only her. She is the most beautiful, smart, funny, adorable…"

"OK I had enough!" I said with exasperation. I started to walk away from him, I just couldn´t handle any more. I started going near the beach; maybe there I could clear my mind. The weather seemed nice, well until it started to rain. I barely felt it, as our body temperature is so high since we started to phase.

I was walking so fast that I didn´t see that a girl was walking in my direction. She bumped against my hard chest, and started falling backwards. Thanks to my fast reflections I manage to grab her arms before she hit the floor. When I looked down I got submerged in these two beautiful, shinning and deeply brown eyes. My heart started beating faster. I felt a powerful attracting force, like something was pulling me towards her. All I could see was her face glowing with a bright light; it was like looking directly to the sun. I felt that my universe revolved around her…this girl…had became my world.

Only a few words could come out of my mouth. "Are you ok?" I was so desperate to know if she was alright, if she got hurt.

"Speak my angel please; let me hear your voice." I thought.

"Y...Ye...s, I am fine" she said.

I lifted her up but without taking my eyes from her beautiful face. She was perfect in every way.

"Thank you. I am sorry, I wasn´t looking were I was going. The rain caught me of guard. Are you ok?" she asked with a worrying look.

I couldn´t believe she was really asking me that. I didn´t feel a thing.

"No, no, please. You don´t have to worry about me. I am totally fine" I said with a smile.

"Oh ok" she said with relief. "I´m sorry but I have to go".

Go? No, my angel couldn´t leave me. I just found her.

"Aren´t you cold?" she asked me.

It was so lovable the way she cared for me. I had just realized I was wearing only sweat pants and snickers.

"No, I am fine this way." I couldn´t explain to her that I was actually warm and it was due to a werewolf thing.

"Well, thank you and sorry again. Take care" she said in a hurry.

She was leaving, and I hadn´t get her name. I saw her starting to walk faster. I had to know my angel's name.

"What´s you name?" I shouted to her. I thought maybe she hadn´t heard me. I was about to turn around, when I heard "Rachel, Rachel Black". Rachel, what a beautiful name. I saw her disappear in the distance.

I thought I couldn't be happier. This seemed like the beginning of the best day of my life.

"Wait… did she said BLACK!" I said to myself. "The bipolar dog is going to punch me".

But then the smile I had before came back. "Well who cares, I met my angel today" I said with a dreamy face, and started going back home, hoping to see her soon.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**RPOV**

I was in total shock. I couldn´t understand what had happened to me when I met that boy. I never felt that way before. When our eyes met, I felt tickles in my stomach, my heart beating faster, and like an electric shock when his warm hands grabbed my arms.

I don´t know why was I in such a hurry, but I just felt that I had to run away from there, I just couldn't speak properly; even though I just felt I didn´t want to leave him.

I was so stupid! I was so focused in remembering his eyes, that when I got home I realized I hadn´t asked his name.

I suddenly slapped my forehead, why was I behaving this way? I didn´t know who this boy was, I couldn´t be acting this way. Me, the one who didn´t believe in love at first sight, who thought it only belongs to the characters in books. But well, maybe I was wrong. I just hoped I would see him soon.

Breakfast was calm. I had my usual doses of caffeine, and I made some toasts for my Dad. I think I was day dreaming, because I snap out when my Dad through me a piece of bread.

"Rachel, sweetie, are you ok?" he asked with a concern look.

"Yeah, why will you ask?"

"Well I had been calling you for a while. Where you thinking about a boy?" he said with a smirk.

"Dad, no! Why will you say that?" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Well you had a smile on your face and your eyes looked like you were thinking about someone. Who is he? Is he someone from college?"

I just couldn´t believe it, well not only what my Dad was asking me, but that he had guessed the reason of my behavior. I was actually thinking about him. Rachel was going on with you! I had to get away from my dad before the truth came out from my mouth.

"Am no Dad is not that. I was just thinking in things in general, mostly the grocery list; I have a lot buy, since there is no food left in this house. So I am going to write the things I have to buy and I will be on my way. I´ll be back in a while."

"Don´t you need a hand? It will be a heavy trip back with all those bags." He told me

"No Dad, don´t worry. I am a strong girl." I grabbed my bag and waved goodbye to him.

It only took me a few minutes before I reached to the only grocery store in the rez. I was familiarized with it, as I was the one who did this chorus when I was home. The store was not very big, but you could always find all the things you needed. When I entered, I grab a basket and started to pick everything necessary to cook descent meals. When I checked I had every thing from my list, I went directly to pay. There, behind the register, I found an old lady which I knew since I was younger, Amelia Call, Embry´s mother.

"Well looked who we got her! Rachel Black, Oh my goodness you have grown, and into a beautiful young lady."

"Hello Miss Call. How you been?" I said

"I am very good darling. It´s had been a long time since we got you here. Did you finish college?" she asked me

"Yes, I had just graduated. I came back soon, because my Dad needed me."

"Oh, yes, because of Jacob." She said with a concern look.

"Do you know if Embry knows where my brother is, or when is he coming back?" I asked hoping she could tell me something.

"No. Sorry darling. Embry hardly tells me anything these days. He had change, he hands out know with Sam Uley and his gang." She told me with a sad look.

"Sam Uley and his gang?" I frowned at this.

I remember Sam. He was Leah Clearwater´s boyfriend. The Clearwaters were friends with my family. My Dad and Harry Clearwater were both elders of our tribe, even my Mom was a close friend with Sue Clearwater. They have two kids. Leah was the older. We were friends, but she was more close to Rebecca. And then there was Seth, he was younger than Jacob, he admired Jake so much, he was my other little brother. But I still couldn´t understand. Why would Embry be in a gang with Sam Uley? Embry wasn´t the kind of boy who will belong to a gang, he was a trouble maker when he was younger, but I couldn´t picture him as a rebel boy.

I pay for my things, pick up the bags, which weren't a lot and said goodbye to Miss Call. But I still had a lot of questions in my head. What else had change in this place? Something strange was happening, and I was very curious to know what and why.

I was so distracted, that I didn´t look were I was going, and I almost tripped with a rock. I didn´t fell, but a food can did from one of the bags. Great! I didn't know how I was going to manage to pick it up, my hands were all occupied. But just when I was bending down, someone had already picked it up for me. I wanted to thanks my savior.

"Oh Thank you so much, I… you?" I said with a goofy smile.

**Well yes!**** Paul had finally imprinted. I think Stephenie Meyer couldn´t pick anybody better for him^^**

**Hope you like the chapter ^ ^ in the next one, Rachel will meet the gang, and will have a special moment with Paul^^**

**I have a lot of ideas for the next chapters, so I will update soon^^**

**I want to thank the ones who add me to their favorites, for the reviews and for putting me in story alert^^thank you guys!**

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far in the reviews^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I don´t own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Well as I promised yesterday, here is the next chapter^^ Paul and Rachel met each other; Paul imprinted and Rachel started to fell something for this mystery boy, some feelings she thought only belong in romantic novels^^. But will she fell totally in love with Paul? Someone she just met and knows nothing about him? Well, we will see…**

**

* * *

**

**Previously in "Pages of Love"…..**

_I was so distracted, that I didn´t look were I was going, and I almost tripped with a rock. I didn´t fell, but a__ food can did from one of the bags. Great! I didn't know how I was going to manage to pick it up, my hands were all occupied. But just when I was bending down, someone had already picked it up for me. I wanted to thanks my savior._

"_Oh Thank you so much, I… you?" I said with a goofy smile._

**Rachel´s POV**

There he was, the same boy from the beach. How could he do this again? I got again submerge in his eyes, like something was pulling me to watch them, and I didn´t make any resistance. I made have looked like a total crazy girl. I hoped he didn´t consider me that.

"Hi again" he said with a husky voice, still looking straight into my eyes. Maybe I had something funny in my face, but his smile seemed very genuine, not like mocking me.

I try to snap out of it. I was starting to fell the same way I felt at the beach, but this time I didn´t want to run away from him.

"Hi" I said almost like a whisper.

"Here, please let me help you with that" he told me and took the bags from my arms. I was amazed by how he could manage to balance them in one arm, like it didn´t weight anything. Well he looked like he was in very good physical shape.

Just when I heard him laugh a bit, I realized I was staring at his chest. Omg! I couldn´t had been more embarrassed. I looked away instantly, but I could fell how the blood was rising to my cheeks. My face might had seen very red at the moment.

He seemed to notice this because he laughed a bit more.

"I am sorry, we hadn´t had the opportunity to introduce our selves properly. My name is Paul, Paul Mills **(AN: I think Paul´s last name wasn´t mentioned in the books, so I invented one for him).**I heard you say your name is Rachel Black, right?" he asked me with a smile.

Paul, what a nice name. Again I didn´t realized I got like hypnotized, but this time with his smile. Why was this happening to me so often? I snap out of it, when I realized he was waiting for my answer.

"Oh, yes my name is Rachel Black. It is very nice to meet you Paul. Thanks again. You saved me twice this day." I said with a giggle laugh. I sounded like a school girl.

"For you Rachel, anytime." He told me with a crook smile.

I thought I was about to melt. I didn´t know if it was because of his comment or because of his smile.

"Please let me escort you home". He told me. He was a total gentleman. Like the noble man from novels.

"Well thank you kind sir." I was definitely red again. I was so focused in comparing him to a prince charming from stories, that I couldn´t control my words.

He just let out a laugh again. I was starting to adore that laugh.

"I am sorry. How you said that make me remember the noble man from novels." I said with an embarrassing face.

"Oh don´t worry. I am glad to help you my lady." He told me and then he grabbed my hand in a gentle way and placed his lips on it. A total gentleman gesture. He couldn´t be real. I mean guys didn´t behave that way, especially to me. I mean, other boys I met and dated were jerks, or just pretended to be noble, but they truly weren´t. But Paul didn´t looked like he was faking. I felt like an electric current that went through my entire boy, just when his lips touched my skin. No words could come out from my mouth, so I just nodded with my head and I gave him a sweet smile.

We started to walk to my house. Paul started to ask me questions, like he was very interested to know all about me. I was so confused, he was so eager to know every detail from me, like my favorite book, colour, song, food, hobbies. I might have felt wearied about telling a boy a just met about my personal things, but with Paul it was different, like I wanted him to know them.

The trip back home wasn´t so long, I was a bit sad about it. We were in front of my door when I turn back to face him.

"Well, thanks again Paul. Hope I see you soon." I told him

"Please let me help you get this bag inside, it wouldn´t bother me." He told me eagerly. I wasn´t going to complain, if it meant to have him more time with me. I opened the door and was welcome by my Dad who was focused watching the TV.

"Rachel, sweetie, you´re back soon. I thought with all those bags it would have taken you longer." He said with a laugh. Just when he was turning around to face me, I saw how the smile from his face changed into a curious look.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Well it seemed like my Dad knew him.

"Mister Black, I was just helping Rachel with her bags, they seemed to be very heavy for her to carry them all by herself." He said in a nervous way. It looked like Paul was scared of my dad. It was kind of funny.

"I met Paul today dad, at the beach this morning. I accidently bumped into him when I was trying to run home because it started raining. Paul caught me before I fell to the floor. And then again just know outside the grocery store, he help me pick something that fell from one of the bags, and he offered to carry them for me." I said almost in a hurry.

My dad looked in a curious way from Paul to me, and then he let out a loud laugh. Like he had figured something out, mainly from Paul´s face, how he looked at me. I was a bit confused, but tried to ignore my dad´s behavior. I told Paul he could placed the bags in the kitchen counter. I knew Paul now was going to say goodbye, but he stood there watching me with a smile, like he didn´t want to move, and me either. We just stood there watching into each others eyes, like we were in a total different place, just the two of us. The moment was so special, but it couldn´t last longer. Just then my dad cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen. Both Paul and I jumped way from each other. I hadn´t notice we were that close. I could see a mocking smile in my father´s face, like he was trying not to laugh from our reaction.

"Uh…Well I should probably go now" Paul said in a nervous way.

I wanted to yell "No!" "Oh…ok I´ll see you around?" I asked him.

"Yes. Well I was thinking you might want to come with me for a walk on First beach this afternoon?" he asked me with pleading eyes.

"I don´t know. I was planning on cleaning a bit. Maybe…" I was about to go on when my dad interrupted me.

"Rachel, you could do it another time. Really, it doesn´t matter. You should go out with him. Have fun."

I couldn´t believe it. My dad was actually pushing me to go out with Paul. A boy. I was shocked. I remembered when Becca used to mentioned she was going out with a boy, my dad used to scream and started to ask questions about him, and basically telling my sister no. He was a very protective father. That is why I couldn´t understand his attitude know. Maybe he knew Paul was different to other guys.

"Oh…Ok. Yes, sure I will love to." I said shyly.

I could see how a big smile spread across his face. "I´ll pick you up later then."

I accompany him to the door to say goodbye.

"Well until later then" I said with a smile, opening the door.

"Until later, my lady" he said again with a crook smile and then he left.

I close the door slowly, not wanting to see him go away. Then I just lay myself against it, with a smile remembering how sweet he just told me goodbye.

But again I was snap out of my bubble by my dad´s laugh.

"What?" I asked with a glare.

"Do you feel something special for that boy?" he told me with a smirk.

"Dad, I practically know him, we just met." I told him nervously

"It didn´t look that way. You look like the first time I lay eyes on your mom, love at first sight."

"Dad, that is…"

"Don´t tell me that only exist in books. It is real. And I think you know you just felt it when you saw Paul. Trust me sweetie. What you two are experiencing is something very powerful; you can not get away from it."

"Dad what are you taking about?"I couldn´t understand if he was talking about love at first sight, or something else.

"Nothing sweetie, you will know later. I think Paul is a good guy for you, I can see he can change for you. He used to be a tough guy, but I think you will help him."

"Since when do you approve for me to go out with a guy? Didn´t you used to make a scene every time Rebecca had a date?"

"Well this is different. I know Paul will not do anything to harm you. You may say I trust him."

He was hiding something, I could easily tell. But apparently I wouldn´t get anything from him now. So I try to change the subject.

"Dad, in the grocery store I talked to Embry´s mother. She told me Embry was in sort of a gang, Sam Uley´s gang. What is that? Does Jake is in it too?" I asked concerned.

"It is not the sort of gang you are thinking about. They are not criminals. You could say they are the guardians of the tribe."

"Guardians?" I asked surprised. "Why? Nothing dangerous ever happened here in La Push, why would we need guardians."

"Well Rach, is something new the elders decided to apply." He said and started to go back to watch the TV. It seemed like he didn´t want me to continue asking about the subject. Now I was totally sure something was happening, maybe Paul could tell me later.

After having lunch, and cleaning what I could from the house, I went to take a bath and get ready for my date with Paul. Well I didn´t know if I could consider it a date, but nevertheless I was so happy about it. I put on some blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a jacket, as I knew the weather might change and surprise me again, and it probably will be cold at the beach.

When Paul knocked on my door, I practically flew to open it. My Dad narrowed his eyes and laugh at my behavior. When I open the door, there he was. He was wearing some old jeans, and a black shirt. I could see how his abs showed up through it. I tried not to look at his chest, but to concentrate on his face. He gave me that smile that made me melt.

"You are ready?" he said

I couldn´t say a word, so I just nodded. I say goodbye to my dad and we started to walk to the beach.

Paul started to ask me questions, this time more deep ones.

"So you just graduated from college?"

"Yes, I went to Stanford. **(AN: I live in Argentina, so I don´t know how the whole university process is, so if I say something strange or wrong, I am sorry.) **It is in California. So I manage to get a room in the campus. I considered myself a very dedicate student. You may say I am nerd, a geek, but I used to study all time, I hardly went to any parties, or dated. I only focused on finishing and to have high grades." I told him shyly.

"Rachel, I would never consider you a nerd, specially a geek. You are very impressive. Not all people could have that dedication to achieve something." He said

"Thanks. Well my dream had always been to become a writer. So I was so happy when the editor of the Stanford newspaper, after graduation, told me I could have a chance to become an intern for the New York Post. I mean, that hardly happens, especially in an important newspaper like that one. It could be an important chance to me." I didn´t realized I was saying that with such enthusiasm, but Paul´s face told me he didn´t felt the same way.

"New York? So you would leave?" he told me with a sad expression.

"I…I think so. If I get the internship, I mean it is New York. I would come to visit, but a probably buy an apartment there." I said nervously.

I could see Paul was sad about it. I wanted to hug him and tell him that I wasn´t going anywhere, but was that what I really wanted? It was my dream. My mind seemed to be messed up.

I didn´t want this lovably moment to fade away, so I try to change the subject.

"Paul, let´s not think of that now, ok? Please tell me something about you." I said smiling.

"Well what do you want to know?" he said trying to smile again.

"Are you friend with Jake? I mean I don´t remember you from when I lived here".

"Well, I can say we are friends. We are pac…I mean we work together. I am older than him, I am 19."

I couldn´t believe he was 19 years old! He was younger than me, for a year but still. He looked like 25.

"What? It shocked you that I am younger than you?" he said with a smirk.

"No, it is not it. It is that… you look older. Sorry." I said kind of embarrassed.

"Don´t worry. You probably won´t remember me, you could say I was different back then, _a lot different_." He said the last part in a low voice.

"Oh, ok. So you work as a guardian too? My Dad told me Jake was in a guardian job with Embry and Sam Uley."

"Yes you may say so. There are others working with us too."

"Is he still dating Leah Clearwater? I remembered they were practically going to get married" I said with a laugh.

Paul let out a loud laugh. "Well, they aren´t a couple anymore. Let say something made Sam rethink things, so now he is with someone else. She is actually Leah`s cousin, Emily."

I was in total shock. He changed Leah for her cousin? I remember they were truly in love, it that what you could call it. That proved that there isn´t True Love.

"Wow. I wasn´t expecting that. Well, they might have there reasons."

"Well Leah didn´t get through it fine. She still yells at him, and is not in good terms with Emily. You should see them when we patrol…well for the guardian thing."

"Wait, does Leah also work with you?" I said surprised. I couldn´t understand why would she would work as a guardian too.

"Yes, she didn´t kind of have a choice."

"Well I understand it should be difficult if you work with your ex boyfriend, especially if he change you for your cousin, poor Leah".

"Well, it wasn´t Sam´s fault" he said in a serious way.

"What do you mean, he didn´t have a choice? It sounds like he cheated Leah with this Emily. It kind of is his fault, especially if things between Emily and Leah are not good now. All men are the same." I said in an angry way.

After saying that, I felt Paul´s hand grabbing my arms, and made me face him. His face was serious, but looked at me with such a determination.

"Listen to me Rachel, no all men are like that. I would never do anything like that to you. You are not like any other girls I met before. You are very special to me."

I couldn´t believe my ears. He just spoke to me like we were already a couple. I couldn´t understand; if any other guy would had said that to me before, I would had been yelling at him at that moment, telling him he didn´t own me, that we were nothing. But with Paul, I just wanted to tell him that I totally trust him, that he was special to me too. I felt a shiver through my spine. I could fell Paul´s warm hands through my jacket. I wanted to launch myself to his chest and hug him so hard, and specially, I wanted so much to kiss him. The moment was perfect, and I think Paul thought it too because he started to leaned forward, and I instantly close my eyes, waiting to fell his lips on mine…

It seemed that every time you think that a moment is totally perfect, that nothing could ruin it for you, something does happens and interrupts you. Well, that happened to me.

"Paul, man I been looking for you every where. Sam says we have meeting in his house." My eyes snap open, and automatically step back from Paul. We both acted the same way we did back in my kitchen, when my dad appeared. Coming running towards us was a boy with short but messy hair. He seemed younger, teenager for sure. He was wearing old jean cut up to his knees and no shirt. He seemed so familiar. He looked at me curiously, and then a smile spread across his face.

"Rachel? Is that you?" he said.

There were only a few people who could tell my sister and me apart. My Dad, Jake, well my mom, and our close friends.

"Seth?" I said almost yelling. "Is that you?" That couldn´t be Seth, this boy seemed too build up. The last time I saw him, he was a little boy, and I mean he was growing up, but this was a huge development.

"Yes, it´s me. How you been big sister?" He said with his funny smile, and gave me a hug, a very strong hug.

"Uh…Seth I...I...can´t…breathe." I said almost choking.

He let me go with a laugh; he still was the same Seth.

"Sorry, can´t control my strength. Did you get shorter?" He said while he placed an arm over my shoulder. I realized he and I where now the same height, well he was some centimeters higher.

"It looks like it. I miss you Seth" I said with a tender smile. He was like my little brother to me.

Suddenly a saw Seth had a scary look on his face and let his arm dropped to his side in a hurry. I was confused, especially when I heard something that sounded like a growl. When I turn around, I saw Paul was giving Seth an intense glare, and he was like shaking. I was worried for him so I placed my hand on his arm.

"Paul, are you alright? Are you cold? You are shaking".

His face suddenly relaxed, and gave me that smile of his.

"Yes, I am fine, don´t worry." He kept looking at me at it seemed we were ones again submerged in our own bubble. But we kind of forgot Seth was right next to us.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt your…err… especial moment, but Sam is waiting for us."

"Yes sure. Uh, Rach, do you mind if we go to Sam´s house? I really don´t want our date to end." He said with a pleading look.

It was a date! I was in date with Paul. I laugh to myself because I had just realized that. Now I wanted to hit Seth for interrupting us, but well, now I will be able to meet this Sam, and maybe find out something about were Jake was.

"Yes, sure. I don´t mind"

"Great! Let´s get going. Emily was baking some strawberry muffins, and you know that if you don´t hurry, you don´t eat." After saying this he practically started to run.

"Well it looks like I will be able to meet Emily too" I said with a smile. Paul nodded at this, but I could see he had a worrying look. Was he nervous about introducing me to his friends? How will he introduce me as? "_Friends Rachel, you are just friends"_ my mind kept telling me.

We walk for a while, only the two of us, as Seth has abandoned us at the first minute, he definitely was in a hurry to eat. It wasn´t long until we reach a house near the woods. It was a nice house; it had a porch with some beautiful flowers, and some decorations that make it very obvious that a woman lived there. I was starting to feel nervous. Paul seemed to feel this as he got hold of my hand and gave it a light squish.

"Don´t worry. Emily is very nice; he is like a mother to all of us." He told me with a tender smile. I just nodded and we started walking to the door, but without letting go of our hands.

It seemed that Paul was used to come to Sam´s house because he didn´t knock on the door, we just came inside.

The inside was small too, but very comfortable. There were a lot of decoration, but beautiful ones, Emily had a very nice style. Right in front of us I could see the kitchen in the back, and a small table with a lot of food, surrounded by 7 people, 5 guys and 2 girls. When Paul and I started to walk forward, they suddenly stopped chatting, or in some cases, eating. All the eyes were on us. Some were shocked eyes. Specially two, which I instantly recognized them as Quil and Embry, but who seemed, like Seth, had grown a lot, especially in the muscle department. I looked how their eyes moved, from our faces to our hands. A smirk came on Embry´s face. He said something that I thought he meant to say it in a low voice, but all of them hear it.

"Jake is going love this" he said. After that the other guys laughed too.

"Told you so" Seth said with his mouth full.

I was so red at the moment, that I let go of Paul´s hand. He seemed to feel sad about it because he intended to reach for my hand again, to reassure me not to worry about the guys. I hadn´t thought about what Jake will said about me liking his friend, and dating him. I felt worried, but at the same time, Paul had told me they weren´t very close friends, only co-workers, so maybe he wouldn´t mind.

One of the girls came to greet me. She had long black hair, and had a very tender smile on her face. She gave me a strong hug, not as strong as the one Seth gave me, but I felt it like the ones you gave to a friend you haven´t seen for a long time. She was beautiful, but then as she back away, I noticed she had some deep scars on the right side of her face. I instantly look away, and gave her the same tender smile. I didn´t want to make her feel uncomfortable, I really didn´t mind at all. She seemed like a very nice girl. I knew she was Emily.

"Hi I am Emily. You must be Rachel. One of Billy´s daughter." She said

"Yes, one of the twins. You may say I am the older one, but just for a few minutes." I laughed at this. It did seem that I was the older from the two of us; Becca never seemed to want to grow up.

"Well, well Rachel, how you been? Did Rebecca come back also?" Embry said with a smirk. He still was a flirt, and had the same attraction for my sister.

"No lover boy, it´s just me. But I could give you her number in Hawaii, I am sure her husband will be glad to talk to you." I said to him with the same smirk.

The others laugh at this. I said hello to Quil, he seemed to be the same calm boy as before. Paul introduced me to Jared, they seemed to be very good friends. Then he introduced me to Sam. He really had the looked of a guardian, I mean he seemed like a tough guy, but he was very polite to me. Seth obviously was much occupied eating, but well we had seen each other a few minutes ago. And last but not least, there was the other girl, who I assumed it must be Leah. She did seem change too. Especially her attitude. She didn't salute me as the other guys did, or even like Emily. I didn´t expect her to come running and hug me, we weren´t so close friends back then, but we get along. But it was reasonable. I found out by my dad that Harry Clearwater had past away not long ago, and well there was her history with Sam. It did seemed hard to be in the same place were your ex lives with your cousin. I tried to salute her myself.

"Hi Leah. It´s good to see you. How you been?" I regret so much asking her that, because I kind of knew how she was going to react.

"How do you think I feel. Don´t come back here like everything is fine, acting like we are friends." She practically yelled at me. After that she stood up and went out through the back door.

I was frozen there. I couldn't understand. Did she confuse with Becca? Or did she actually consider me a friend back then. I mean, she we used to hang out, but mostly the three of us, but she had always been more close to Becca. So I was confused. Well her friend did leave her. Rebecca got married and went away; I didn´t know if she kept in contact with her, but it seemed that she didn´t. That is why maybe Leah was just expressing all her anger on me.

There was a deep silence in the room after Leah left. Paul seemed very angry by the way she yelled at me. Emily stood next to me and place and arm over my shoulders and accompany me to the table.

"I apologized for my cousin´s attitude. She isn´t bad, she just have a lot in mind these days. Please help yourself with a muffin, if there any left." She said with a laugh. She was a very nice person; it seemed we were going to be friends, and I was happy about that; but I was still worried about Leah.

"Sam, why don´t you and the guys go to the backyard for your meeting. Rachel and I will make ourselves company." She told him. The looked both of them gave each other showed such love, that it seemed like they were both alone there.

"Yes, you are right darling. Come on guys." All of them stood up and left. Before Sam left he kissed Emily, first over the scars and then on her lips. So sweet.

Paul was the last to go. He seemed to be waiting for something, or for me to say something.

"Paul, go. I am going to be fine, don´t worry. I´ll be here waiting for you". With these last words a smile spread across his face, like that was what he was waiting for me to say. And then he left.

Emily noticed the way I looked at him and couldn´t helps but let out a tender laugh.

"You like him, don´t you?" I was surprised by her question. Was that so obvious?

"I…I don´t know. I mean I just met him."

"Love appears in the most unexpected moments. It may surprise you, but is the most wonderful feeling of all. Believe me, for me it was not easy. Sam was my cousin´s boyfriend; she and I were very close. So it was a total shocked for me that he left her and declare his love for me. Well I understood later why he did it. I was so confused, but now I know that I couldn´t live without him. It is like some cosmic force pulls me towards him. I love him." She said with a dreamy smile.

Those words Emily used sounded so similar to the way I would describe the attraction I felt for Paul. Was Love what I was feeling for him?

The meeting didn´t last long. I chat a lot more with Emily, she was very sweet, and she cared a lot for the guys. She did seem like their second mother. I couldn´t understand how she could cook all that food for them; I couldn´t believed they ate so much.

After saying goodbye to everyone, and promising Emily I will come to visit her, Paul as the gentleman as he was escorted me home. On the way, I asked him if any of the guys told him something about Jake. I was so happy when he told me Embry heard he was coming back, but he couldn´t tell me when. When we got to my front door, I didn´t want to say goodbye, or goodnight. We stood there looking at each other. He then gave me a crook smile and started to scratch the back of his head. He looked nervous.

"Rachel. Tomorrow night there will be a bonfire at the beach. All the guys and Emily are going to be there, along with other people. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me….as my date?" he said the last part in hurry, he was very nervous to ask me that. He looked down at his feet waiting for my answer, which didn´t last long.

"Yes. I will love to." I said with a smile.

He immediately looked up and smile at me.

"Then I`ll come to pick you up tomorrow."

Then he did something that made me want to melt at that moment. He lean forward and place his warm lips on my cheek.

"Goodnight my lady"

"Goodnight my kind sir."

**

* * *

**

**Well this was long chapter. Hope you like it.^^**

**Tomorrow the date at the bonfire^^ **

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far in the reviews. Any comment is accepted.^^**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I don´t own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry for the late update. As I have time this week, I'll try to update one chapter everyday, well maybe a chapter every two days…well I´ll promise not to delay the updates, that's it. **

**Enjoy the chapter^^**

* * *

"_Rachel. Tomorrow night there will be a bonfire at the beach. All the guys and Emily are going to be there, along with other people. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me….as my date?" he said the last part in hurry, he was very nervous to ask me that. He looked down at his feet waiting for my answer, which didn´t last long._

"_Yes. I will love to." I said with a smile._

_He immediately looked up and smile at me._

"_Then I`ll come to pick you up tomorrow."_

_Then he did something that made me want to melt at that moment. He lean forward and place his warm lips on my cheek._

"_Goodnight my lady" _

"_Goodnight my kind sir." _

**Rachel´s POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I could still feel the sensation of Paul´s warm lips over my cheek. All I could think about was how I would feel if he really kissed me. I couldn´t wait to see him. I just couldn´t know how to act around him anymore. My feelings towards him were something I never expected to happen to me, but nevertheless I didn´t want to put any resistance to them.

I tried to maintain myself occupied along the day, as to make the awaiting more light. But I thought my Dad knew something was up with me; sometime he will look at me with curious eyes, and he even gave me a few laughs. Was I so obvious?

Finally, it was time for me to start getting ready. I finish cleaning up some things in the kitchen and preparing some food for my Dad. I felt bad afterwards for leaving him alone that night, but he insisted so much for me to go out and have fun, I really didn´t want to protest so much about it. I took a bath, and went to my room quickly to get dress. I put on some black jean, a blue shirt and a jean jacket. I comb my hair to wear it loose and straight. It took me 10 minutes when I was already ready, when I heard a knock on the door. I got downstairs in a hurry, but it looked like my dad got there first. When I reached the bottom of the stairs (AN: I put Rachel and Rebecca´s room in the upper floor, I don´t know if it was specify where was their rooms in the books) I could see my dad was talking to Paul, maybe giving him the typical "Father-date talk", I knew my Dad had to say something, well is a typical father thing. When I got nearer, I saw Paul turned around and smiled at me.

"Rach, you look amazing, beautiful as always". He told me with a tender voice.

"Thanks you" I said getting red at that.

As usual we got submerge looking at each other, but it lasted a little, since my dad was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh…well kids you better get going, you surely don´t want to waste time of your date" he said with a smirk.

I thought I was red before, but I was wrong, it was then that I was totally red from embarrassment and anger against my dad´s comment. I wanted to just hide away.

"Dad!" I almost yell at him.

Paul was just hiding a laugh which I heard it clearly, but I could see he was a bit blush about the comment too.

"Well ok, let´s go. Bye Dad" I said grabbing Paul´s hand and almost dragging him outside.

When we got to Paul´s car, he, as a total gentleman, open the door for me. I return the gesture with a tender smile. Once inside, I putted my hands over my face.

"I am so sorry for what just happen. I didn´t know my dad could be like that" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Don´t worry. It´s fine. It didn´t bother me, in fact I had to agree with him, I just don´t want to waste any minute from our date." He said in a sweet voice, looking straight to into my eyes. I was frozen, hypnotized by his eyes, but then by his lips.

"We better get going." He said after some minutes. I nodded after my breath became normal again, I hadn´t notice I had almost stop breathing. Then my eyes focused to the view outside my window.

It didn´t take long until we reached the beach. When we got there, Paul rushed to open my door, he helped me to get out, but didn´t released my hand, not that I wanted to complain about it. We started walking towards the bonfire. There I recognized some of the people. Embry was sitting in one of the logs next to Quill, who was holding a small girl over his lap. Then in another log I saw Jared who was talking to a girl, probably his girlfriend as one of his arms was placed over her shoulder and they were really close from each other. Paul and I approached to a table, which was entirely full with food so much that could feed an army. There was Seth talking with to Sam and Emily.

"Hey guys, we were waiting for you. What took you so long? Did you get a bit lost? Seth said with a grin.

I never thought my face could be any more red; everyone was trying to make me blush. Paul just glared at Seth, who was laughing, and I thought I heard another growl from him. Emily sensed the tension in the air, and tried to change the subject.

"Rachel is very nice to see you again. Would you like to meet Kim and Claire?" she said while she grabbed my hand and started pulling me near the bonfire. I was glad Emily took me from there; I just felt Paul was about to pounced over Seth. While I was walking besides Emily, I turned around and saw that Paul was looking at me with sad eyes, liked he didn´t like having me not by his side. I felt the same; I really liked being near him, holding his warm hand.

When we reached the bonfire, Emily stopped in front of Jared and this girl I saw before. They were still very close, looking at each other with adoration, and there was definitely love in their eyes. But what I was surprised about was the way Jared looked at Kim. It reminds me the way Paul did, and also I realized is the way Sam looked at Emily too. That look that was like he was looking directly to the sun, so intense, and with an adoration smile on his face.

"Sorry guys to interrupt" Emily said with an embarrassed voice.

"Uh, no Emily…it is alright" The girl said when she turned to look at us. I could see she was blush. When she saw me she smiled at me.

"Hi, you must be Rachel, right? Oh sorry, my name is Kim" she said and she stood up and gave me a hug. She was a very sweet girl.

"Yes, hi. It is very nice to meet you" I said and returned the hug. Kim was shorter than me. She had long brown hair, and very nice light brown eyes. I knew she was younger than me, maybe, 16-17 years old.

"Have you met Jared?" she said, pointing at Jared who was standing next to her, with his arm around her waist.

"Yes, I met him yesterday, at Emily´s. Nice to see you again Jared." I said smiling at him.

"You too Rach. I see you came with Paul tonight, you too seemed to get along pretty well" he said with a smirk.

"Really? You and Paul are dating?!" Kim asked with a happy smile and almost yelling with excitement.

Definitely, that night, everyone had gathered against me by making me blush every time.

"Uh…no, we are not dating. I mean yes…but we are friends…uh I mean we met just two days ago, so we are just hanging out." I said nervously. I turn around hoping Paul didn´t hear that, but when I caught his eyes, from were we were standing; I saw he was looking sad, like he heard every thing I said.

"Well I don´t think that is what Paul thinks" Jared said smiling proudly.

"Well, I am just I little confused, that is all"

"Don´t worry, I can see you like him. You´ll see every thing is going to be clearer one he talks to you." Kim told me. After that, both excuse themselves and started going to the food table.

I was processing what Kim told me. Ones he talks to me? It seemed to me that she was implying something specifically. Something only Paul could tell me.

Suddenly, I felt someone putting an arm around my shoulders. I knew it wasn´t Paul because I didn´t felt that electrical sensation when he touched me. I turned around and saw it was Embry.

"So little Rachel, how you been doing" he said with a grin.

"Little? Embry I am older than you. I used to babysitter you, don´t you remember?" I said raising an eyebrow and smiling at him.

"Well yeah, but now I am all grown up. But you could tell Rebecca that I would be glad to have her babysitting me now if she wants." He said with a typical player smile.

"Oh, Embry, you would never change." I said rolling my eyes.

"Qwil, who is she?" I heard a low and babyish voice said.

"Her name is Rachel, Claire. She is one of Jacob´s older sisters." Quil told the small girl that was on his lap. She was the cutest little girl. She had black hair tided up with a blue ribbon. She had a very sweet smile. But what surprised me was the way Quill looked down at her. Like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. I wonder why that looked seemed familiarized with the same one the other boys had. But I knew it couldn´t be for the same reason. I mean, the little girl could be only 2 years old.

"Hi, Claire. It is very nice to meet you" I said bending down to be at the same level as her and giving her a tender smile. She was so adorable.

"Hi. You are very pwetty". She told me resting her head against Quill's chest.

"Thank you. You are a beautiful and adorable little girl." I said and tickled her a little bit. Her laugh was so sweet too. I realized Quil was laughing too. It seemed that seeing Claire happing made him happy. I wondered if they were related.

"Is she you sister?" I asked him

"What? Oh…no, no. She is Emily´s niece. I am just her friend." He said smiling at her.

"Qwil, is like my big brother." Claire said turning around to hug him. They looked so cute together. "Qwil, I am hungry" she said with pleading eyes. Immediately, Quill stood up holding Claire.

"Yes. Sorry Rach got to take this little princess to eat." He said with an apologized look.

"Yes, of course. Don´t worry, go." I said with a smile.

I thought I was left alone there, but not after I heard someone saying my name.

"Rachel" I hard voice said. I turned around and I found Leah standing there.

"Hi Leah." I said in a lower voice. I knew she was still angry with me, even though I couldn´t understand her attitude towards me.

"Why are you angry with me, Leah? I thought we were friends." I told her as she wasn´t talking.

"Friends? Friends don´t just abandons their friends, and never contact them. Especially if their friend needs them so much when terrible things happens to them." She told me glaring at me. I knew she was referring to Sam breaking up with her, and obviously her father´s death.

"Leah, I am so sorry. I mean, we talked sometimes when I used to come ones a year before. But then things with college became difficult and I couldn´t come back, and I am so sorry that I never called or anything. Well I always assumed that you liked to talk to Becca more than me, I always thought she was a closer friend than I was."

"Don´t mention her. She is not my friend anymore. She really abandoned me. She chose to marry that dumb head boyfriend of hers. I really needed my friends around."

"I knew what happen to you Leah. I am here now if you want to talk. I want to be your friend again." I said and started to lean forward to give her a hug.

She reacted in a way I wasn´t expecting. She pushed back hard instantly. I could see she was very angry, and she was like shaking.

"Liar! You are here now, but I know you will go away then. So don´t pretend to be nice person with me. I don´t need anybody." She said yelling.

I was scared at that moment. She looked like she was about to pounced at me. Luckily, Paul appeared and stood between us. He glared furiously at Leah and I could see he was like shaking too. I didn't understand what was happening to both of them.

"Don´t you dare touch her." Paul said with a harsh voice.

"What are you going to do temper boy? Phase right in front of her. Do you want to do the same thing Sam did?" She said like challenged him.

"Leah that is enough!" I heard Sam yelling in a deep voice, and then I saw that everyone was looking at us, with worrying looks on their faces.

"You should be careful Rachel; Paul is not someone that can control his temper." She said when she passed next to me.

After that, Leah left. I was sad; I wanted to make things up with her. I knew she needed some to talk to. She didn't seem to have many friends now and I also needed a friend, I knew I met Emily and Kim , but I knew Leah more, and she was someone I felt comfortable talking too.

I was so into my thoughts, that I didn´t realized I was left alone there with Paul.

"Rachel, are you ok? Did she hurt you?" he asked and pulled me closed to him. I was suddenly surrounded by a warm and loving sensation. I couldn´t control myself, my arms went to Paul´s back and I hugged him tighter, I needed him, he was the only one that could make me feel relax and calm again.

"Rachel, do you want to go for a walk with me along the beach?" he said with his cheek on my hair, still hugging me.

"Yes, that will be nice" I said against his chest. We started walking, but it looked like neither of us wanted to let go from each other, so I had my arm around his waist and he had his arm around my shoulder.

We were quiet for a while; just enjoying that peaceful moment. All I could hear was the sound of the waves, and I thought that moment was so romantic. Like in movies, the couples walking along the beach, at night, under the clear sky, only thinking about how much they love each other, hugging and…. kissing. I sight at this.

"Rach, is something wrong?" I heard Paul asked when we stopped walking

"What? Oh no, I was thinking on something." I looked down at my feet, trying to hide my red face. I really wanted that image to happen right there with Paul. I really liked him, and I wanted so much for him to kiss me.

"Rachel, I wanted to tell you something" he said placing his hand under my chin and making me looked at him; I felt so weak when I looked into those deep eyes.

"What is it" I said almost in a whisper. I couldn´t speak properly.

"I…I…Really like you Rachel. You are absolutely the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing girl I ever met. I know you may think it is too soon, as we just met; but I want to be with you, to get to know you." He said. I couldn't believe what he just told me. I felt I was floating, totally dazed by him.

"Paul, I…I…" I said nervously. My words couldn´t come out. I saw sadness reflected in his eyes. Liked he was expecting me to say that I didn´t felt the same way. I reacted instantly.

I placed both of my hand on his face and made him looked at me closer.

"Paul, I feel the same way. At first I felt so confused, but I just can´t hold back these feelings anymore. I really like you. I can´t explain it, it is like something is pulling me towards you, and I can´t fight it back, and I really don´t want to do it." I said with a tender smile.

I saw how the sadness of his face was replaced by a huge smile. We kept looking at each other, and without realizing, we started to lean forward to one another. I felt my heart was beating faster and faster and I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment to come. I could fell his breath against my face, and then, his lips touched mine. At first the kiss was tender but then our needs to be with each other made that kiss to turn to one more passionate. I instantly through my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. He did the same by placing his warm hand over my waist. All around us suddenly disappeared. It was only us. Our moment. My feelings for him were confirmed now. That kiss showed everything. I didn´t want to let go.

All happened so quickly, that it took me completely by surprised. One minute, I was in the middle of the most beautiful special moment, and the next I was pulled away from Paul by a strong hand that had grabbed my shoulder. I saw how Paul was pushed away from me, and landed with a hard thump on the sand. I was totally frozen. Before me was a tall man, shirtless, with short black hair. I tried to snap out of my trance. I saw Paul started to stand up, and looked at this man with furious eyes, and again he started shaking, and this man did the same. It was when this man punched Paul on his face that I was able to wake up. I realized this wasn´t any man. He was…

"JAKE!"

* * *

**I want to ****thank jblc77 and ****mylifeyoentertainment for reviewing my story since the first chapter. Thank you so much!!!**

**Please it will really encourage me to continue writing and update sooner, if you guys write in the reviews, and let me know what you think of my story. I really don´t care if they are short reviews or from anonymous ****readers (people that don´t have a fanfiction account). I just want to know if people read my story. **

**So please write in the reviews!!! ^^**

**I also want to thank the ones who add me to their favorites and alerts!**** Thank you so much!!**

**Well a lot of things had happen in this chapter. Rachel met Kim and Claire, she confronted Leah, KISSED PAUL!!!!!!!! And well also Jake came back, unfortunately at the wrong moment.**

**So well you might guess how the next chapter is going to start with.**

**So until tomorrow^^**

**Eclipse solar=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: I don´t own any of the characters, it belongs entirely to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Well here I am again^^ Thank you so much to the ones who are adding my story to story alerts and favorites^^ **

**I am still a bit sad because of the few reviews =( but no worries, I will continue writing my story because I know people read it ^^ but please it´s still encouraging to read that you guys like what you are reading or things you want to suggest. Even if you write just a few words, I don´t mind^^**

**So please please review =)!!!!!!**

* * *

_All happened so quickly, that it took me completely by surprised. One minute, I was in the middle of the most beautiful special moment, and the next I was pulled away from Paul by a strong hand that had grabbed my shoulder. I saw how Paul was pushed away from me, and landed with a hard thump on the sand. __I was totally frozen. Before me, was a tall man, shirtless, with short black hair. I tried to snap out of my trance. I saw Paul started to stand up, and looked at this man with furious eyes, and again he started shaking, and this man did the same. It was when this man punched Paul on his face that I was able to wake up. I realized this wasn´t any man. He was…_

"_JAKE!" _

I couldn´t believe it. My brother, my little brother, was that man in front of me. He was taller, and his body was huge, I mean I didn´t knew he worked out, this was wearied. Paul fought back, he punched Jake right on his ribs, but it didn´t seem to affect him, neither of them, like they had the same strength. I tried stop them, yelling at them, but they were so involved in their fight that they didn´t remember I was there.

"Paul, Jake, stop it! This is totally ridiculous. You are fighting like animals. Stop it at ones!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I just couldn´t stand there watching how they harmed each other, so I moved forward, and tried to grabbed Paul´s arm and pull him back. But as soon as I did, Jake´s fist smashed against Paul´s chest, making him stumble back and pushing me hard against the sand. It was when my arm hit against a rock, and I let out a yell of pain, that the boys stopped their idiotic fight and turn around and noticed me.

"RACHEL!" both of them yelled in shock and bend down immediately to help me.

"Don´t even think about it, you two dumb asses!" I heard someone said behind me and helped me stand up. I was still in shock.

"You two started killing each other, and then you hurt her and now you care how she is. Please, you two shouldn´t even speak to her, only if you are going to apologize, but for now save it, she doesn't need it."

"Leah…" I said in a low voice.

"Come on Rachel, I help you get home" she said turning her back to the guys.

I just couldn´t look at Paul or Jake; I really didn´t care how they felt at that moment, I just wanted to get away from there, from them.

"Rachel" Paul said in a sadness voice. I could tell he felt miserable and ashamed by his behavior, but I couldn´t face him, not without tears rolling down my cheeks. I continued walking next to Leah. He didn´t push it forward, he just stood there looking me walk away.

I walk next to Leah to her car that was parked with the others. I saw Paul´s car, and remember how I felt getting there before, and compare it at how I was leaving. Why had the perfect night end like that? I asked myself. I wanted to go home. Before getting in the car, I looked ones more to the place of the bonfire, I saw only Emily holding a sleepy Claire on her arms and Kim next to her. I assumed the guys had gone to find Jake and Paul, to try and calm them down, I was sure that after we left they started fighting again. I got in the car and left.

The ride home was quiet. Leah´s sight was focused on the road. I wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry I was for everything and specially thank her for what she did back there. But no words could come out without my voice sounding wearied. Only more tears could come out. Leah noticed I was trying to talk to her, so she did it first.

"Look, I don´t take back the things I told you tonight, but I just couldn´t leave you there, you could have ended with something worst than a scratch."

I looked at her; she did care about me, even if she was still resentful. I just hoped she would forgive me soon. I tried to brush away the tears that continued rolling down my face, but it was useless.

"Thank you anyway Leah."I said facing down. "I know you hate me now, but I just want you to know that I am so, so sorry, I regret so much of how I affected our friendship. I never wanted to hurt you Leah. I always consider you my friend, truly. And I still want to be it, to start all over again and if you let me I will try to make it up." I said in tears.

Right after I finished with my apology, I realized she had stopped the car and that we were already at my house. She didn´t said anything, so I thought it was best to just leave it and get out. When I closed the door and started to walk but the noise of the window of the car being pulled down made me turn around.

"Hey, I don´t know if you are going to be able to make it all up." She told me. I looked down at my feet.

"But…I think about the whole start all over again thing" she said with half a smile and then she drove away. My face light up. There was still hope for our friendship. For a minute, I felt happy, but the pain sensation in my arm and in my heart, made me remember what happened tonight.

I got inside. Hopefully, my dad had already gone to sleep. I couldn´t have handle all the questions of why I was crying and hurt. First I went to the bathroom, took a bath to try to relax, if that could have been so easy. Then I clean and putted a bandage over the scratch, it wasn´t deep, I didn´t bleed much, but it did itch a bit. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt and lay down on my bed. I couldn´t fall a sleep. A lot of things were crossing my mind. The way all of the guys behaved with their couples, I mean they showed they were in love, but their eyes shown such adoration, that didn't seem real, even Quil showed that when he looked at Claire; then my fight with Leah, and what she told me before she left; my special moment with Paul, our kiss, the most amazing kiss; and most of it the sudden appearance of my runaway brother, I just couldn´t know if I wanted to hug him or hit him for interrupting my special moment. It was very strange the way they acted against each other, Paul and Jake, not leaving aside the fact that my brother had suddenly grew…a lot, and the shaking. That was driving me crazy, I sensed something was going on and it involved the guys in La Push.

My eyes were getting heavy; the tiredness was stronger than me. I was giving up when suddenly my eyes snapped open when I heard a loud noise that came from the woods near my window… a wolf howl.

* * *

**Paul´s POV**

After Leah´s confrontation with Rachel, I wanted to spend sometime alone with her, because since we got to the beach, she was pulled away from me. I had her between my arms and close to me, I just didn´t want to let her go again.

"Rachel, do you want to go for a walk with me along the beach?" I asked her.

"Yes, that will be nice" she said against my chest. I felt a light shiver through my body when her breath brushed my skin. We started walking, but we continue holding next to each other, my arm over her shoulder and her arm around my waist. We were walking quietly, my eyes looking at her. She was looking straight forward, but her eyes reflected that she was thinking of something, I hoped it was something about me, about both of us. It was when I heard her sight that I got worried.

"Rachel, is something wrong?" I asked her suddenly stopping.

"What? Oh no, I was thinking on something" she said looking down at her feet, I could see she was blushed; I smiled at this, how adorable she looked when her cheeks went pink. I couldn´t handle it anymore, I had to tell her how I felt. I just hoped she felt the same.

"I…I…Really like you Rachel. You are absolutely the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing girl I ever met. I know you may think it is too soon, as we just met; but I want to be with you, to get to know you." I told her looking at her.

She looked up at me, her eyes showed surprise.

"Paul, I…I…" she said nervously. Was she about to tell me that she didn´t feel the same? That was all I could think about. I was sad. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly, I felt her placed her small hands at both side of my face and made me look at her.

"Paul, I feel the same way. At first I felt so confused, but I just can´t hold back these feelings anymore. I really like you. I can´t explain it, it is like something is pulling me towards you, and I can´t fight it back, and I really don´t want to do it." She said smiling at me.

I was amazed; I could only smile about it. She felt the same; my angel felt the same for me. We continued looking directly into our eyes. I wanted so much to kiss her, my heart jumped a bit when we started to lean forward. My breath started to get stuck in my throat, my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I saw her closed her eyes, she looked so lovable. Those lips were so attractive, delicate; so at first my lips reach hers tenderly, tasting it; but then our needs for each other were stronger, and the kiss became more passionate; she through her arms around my neck and pull me closer, which I instantly placed my hands around her waist. It was unbelievable. Our lips molded into each other perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. I forgot about everything around us, I just wanted to be there with her forever, tide around her, and kissing her as long I could. I didn´t want to let her go.

Our moment was magical, but it didn´t last as long as I wanted. She was suddenly pulled away from me in a rough way and I was pushed to the sand. I was shocked for a second, because I was having a romantic moment for a minute, and then someone came and interrupted us. Anger was taking over me, especially when I looked who was the one in front of me: Jacob Black. I could think of a reason for his action, I was kissing her sister, and both of us didn't get along, but I didn´t care, he had pushed Rachel away from me. I stood up and looked at him furiously. I looked at Rachel, that stood behind him; she was looking between us, with shocked eyes, she was like in a trance; I felt my body started to shake, I was so angry at that bipolar pup. I tried to move forward, but he through the first punch. I reacted immediately, hitting him right on his ribs. I could hear Rachel, yelling at us, to stop, but I couldn´t control myself, I just continued fighting against him. I was so closed to phase, but it was when I felt Rachel´s hands over my arm, that I desisted, but then Jacob hit me against my chest, that I stumbled back. Then, I couldn´t believe my ears; Rachel let out a yell of pain. I turned around quickly.

"RACHEL" Jacob and I yell when we notice Rachel had landed on the sand after I pushed her. I had pushed her, after she tried to stop our fighting. And worst she had got hurt with a rock when she fell. I had harmed her, my angel. I was a monster. We bend down immediately to help her, but a sudden voice stopped us.

"Don´t even think about it, you two dumb asses!" Leah yelled at us when she got there and helped Rachel to stand up.

"You two started killing each other, and then you hurt her and now you care how she is. Please, you two shouldn´t even speak to her, only if you are going to apologize, but for now save it, she doesn't need it."

"Leah…" I heard my angel said in a low voice.

"Come on Rachel, I help you get home" she said turning her back to us and started walking away with her.

I didn´t want her to leave, I wanted to apologize, to beg for her forgiveness, I would have never wanted to harm her, I had harm my imprint, my soul mate, I was terrible. I just want her to talk to me.

"Rachel" I called her. My voice reflected my sadness. But she didn´t turn around. I understood she just wanted to get away from me, I didn´t blame her, I felt so ashamed for my behavior. Why couldn´t I control my anger? Especially in front of her. I stood there, looking at my angel walking away.

"You see what you done" I was suddenly pulled away from my trance.

"What I done?" I told Jacob with a furious expression. "You were the one who started it. I was having the best moment of my life."

"Shut up! She is MY sister! Why? You could have kissed any other girl, like you always did, but why her?!" He was totally enraged.

"She is not like any other girl; she is THE girl for me. The only one who glows in front of my eyes, my reason to live, my angel, my soul mate." I told him with a smile while remembering her face.

"You…you IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he lost it, he immediately pounced over me and our fight began again, but this time we did phase.

"_You know it just happens; but you know something, I don´t have to explain myself. I love her. I am totally, and entirely in love with Rachel and you can´t do any thing about it, because you saw it with your own eyes, and obviously you heard what she told me, before we kissed. She feels the same way. And you know imprinting is something you can´t break." I told him with my wolf grin._

"_Shut up! I swear I am going to break your throat. For all the ones who could have imprinted on her, why? Why it had to be YOU?"_

"_It was destiny"_

"_Oh please"_

"_Oh…the poor pup is jealous, because the one who he claimed to be "the girl for him" left him…and for what…for a bloodsucker, and aren´t they going to get married?" I said still grinning at him._

"_Paul I am so close to rip your head" he said with a growl._

"_Oh, did I hit a weak point."_

"_Ok that´s it"_

"_Bring it on pup" and then we were about to fight again, when the rest of the pack appeared and stood between us._

"_You two stop it at ones" Sam said with his Alpha voice._

"_Jake, man, glad to have you back" Seth said with enthusiasm._

"_Yeah, well I wasn´t exactly welcome the way I would have wanted" he said looking at me._

"_Wow, Paul. You kiss Rachel? Finally!" Jared said smirking at me, but receiving a growl from Jacob._

"_Jacob you know imprinting is something that we can´t control. It could have happen to any of the others." Sam explained to him._

"_Yes, I know. But I would have preferred any other of the pack, except him. Embry why it couldn´t have been you?" he said frustrated_

"_Sorry bro. It seems destiny doesn´t like me." He said looking down._

"_Ok enough. You saw what your stupid fight did to her. And you both have the fault. So I suggest you find a way of making it up." Sam told us_

"_I have to see her, to know if she is alright. I need to be with her."_

"_Don´t even think about coming close to my house now." Jacob said stepping in my way. I growl at him._

"_Paul, Jacob is right. She needs to rest. It looked like it was just a scratch, but the shocked was stronger, so let her try to calm down. You can see her tomorrow."_

"_Does he need to come tomorrow, or any day?" Jacob said angrily _

"_Jacob, man, face it. You saw she feels the same way for him, even if you don´t like it." Quil said to him._

"_I still don´t approve this. But I see you harm her in any way again, and nothing will stop me from ripping your head of, got it?" He said right in my face._

"_I will never harm her, I promise that"_

"_Well bro, it seems like you got your self a brother-in law" Embry said laughing at Jacob._

"_You are going to pay for that Embry" he said racing after him. The other phase again, got dressed and went back to the bonfire._

"_Paul, really give her time. Tomorrow you would be able to talk to her calmly. Beside, now you know she feels the same for you, the next step will be explaining her about us." Jared told me._

"_I know, I just can´t erase from my mind the way she was looking at me, she was in shock, scared. I don´t know if she will be more scared at me, when I tell her what I am. She will run away. Away from a monster." I just couldn´t take it, I ran away from there into the woods._

I blamed myself, because of my stupid temperament I harmed the person I love. While I run through the woods, I tried to remember our special moment, our kiss. It was the best kiss of my life. I missed her, I wanted to have her again in my arms, and never letting her go. She full filled me. She was my oxygen, my sunshine, my every thing. I needed to see her, but I knew I will only make it worst.

"I am sorry my angel, my love" I said to myself, and let out a howl, a one full of pain.

**Well now you got both sides of the kiss part, and the fight with Jake.**

**Will Rachel find out what is happening in La Push? Will she accept Paul after that? Will Jake accept Paul as her sister´s boyfriend? Well…you´ll see it soon.**

**Until next chapter^^**

**Please leave me your reviews^^ **

**More reviews = happy writer= more encouragement = sooner updates^^ **

**Eclipse solar =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer:**** I don´t own any of the characters, it belongs to the amazing writer, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry ****for the late update! I´ll make it up for you with a long chapter^^**

**Rachel´s POV**

_I was walking through__ the woods I knew since I was little; walking without knowing where I was going. There were clouds in the sky, but no rain. I felt so confused; there was something Paul, Jake and even my dad were hiding from me, but what? Why? It seems like I was walking in circles, I couldn´t see the road, the beach or even my house from were I was standing. Was I lost? I continue walking a little bit more, maybe I could find someone. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice._

"_Rachel" It was Paul´s voice, I couldn´t be wrong, that husky voice had been in my mind since I met him__; but I couldn´t see him._

"_Rachel" he continued to call me, but where was he?_

"_Paul, where are you?" I yelled in every direction._

"_Rachel, I´m here." I heard him yelled again. I thought I´d found the direction from where he was, so I started to run that way. I wanted so much to see him, feel his warmth, be between his arms, and feel his lips again. _

_I run as fast as I could, but he wasn´t there._

"_Paul!" I yelled._

_Suddenly, I heard someone coming towards me. I turned around with a huge smile, thinking it was my Paul._

"_Paul I wanted so much to see yo-u…" I said the last words in a whisper._

_Some meters in front of me, was grey wolf, but this was not an ordinary wolf, this was a giant one, and he was looking directly at me, with an intense look that made me shivered. I stood still; fear was all over my face. I started to move slowing backwards, one foot at a time, still looking at the wolf. I only hoped I didn´t trip while tying to run away. All of a sudden, the animal started to do the same; he moved forward, taking one step at a time, like preparing to attack his prey. I had to get away; I turned around and started to run as fast as I could. I didn´t knew where I was going, I just run. The wolf started running after me seconds later; I could hear the sound of his paws over leafs or the cracking of sticks. I knew he was faster than me, he will get me in no time, but I just continue running. I turned my head around to see how close he was, but because of that, I didn´t notice the tree root that was in my way; I tripped with it and fell hard against the ground. My leg was hurt, but what I could really cared about that moment was that he was right behind me; I could fell his breath against my back. I waited for the moment, but nothing happened, so I decided to turn around, closing my eyes and face him. Now his breath was all over my face, I could tell he was looking at me. My heart was beating so fast, and my breath was excelling from my mouth because of the run and the fear. I had to open my eyes; something inside me was telling me that I had to look at his eyes. So slowly I did it; but something happened that startled me. His eyes were brown, but deep ones; they were looking at me intensely, like trying to tell me something, I was frozen, hypnotized by those eyes…those eyes. I was suddenly even more shocked…I knew those eyes that look…_

"_Paul?" I said with a shaky voice._

It was at that exact moment that a hard knock woke me up; it made me almost jump of my bed. I let out a sight; it had been dream, it had to be. I tried to convinced myself, but part of me told me not to discharge what I had dreamt about. It was crazy. Paul a wolf? No, that was totally impossible. I was having a debate in my head, when again I heard the knock on my door. I stood up with annoyance, I knew who could be that woke me up. I open the door with an exasperation face. It was Jake, but what surprised me was that he was caring a breakfast tray. He face showed sadness and I knew he was feeling remorse of what happened last night.

"Truce?" he said in a quiet and apologetically voice, showing me the breakfast he had prepared for me.

I was still holding the door open; looking at him with my best poker face, but inside I was smiling. I didn't know he could do this just to ask for forgiveness, even though it was not enough. It reminded me when he was little, and he used some pages from my note books to make paper airplanes. I was so angry at him, but when he did this pout, like a puppy face, I couldn´t resist, I hugged him and forgave him. So, when I saw him standing there, it reminded me of the little boy he ones was. So I took the tray off his hands and turned around and went to sit on my bed. He was looking at bit confused, waiting for me to say something.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to come and have breakfast with me." I said to him smiling.

He immediately came running and jumped on my bed, trying not to spill anything from the tray. We started to eat the chocolate cookies, my favorite. I was amazed by the speed Jake was eating, I was just taking a bite from the first one while he had already finished almost the entire package. It seemed like one of those moments I used to spend with Jake, we were closer, and he felt more comfortable talking things to me than Dad or Becca.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" I told him with a curious look.

"Yewah swre" he said with his mouth full

In a quick movement I grabbed one of my pillows and hit him on the head. I was looking at him with a serious face.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" he said after swallowing.

"Why?" I said with exasperation. "I tell you why little brother, for being so inconsiderate. Didn´t you think of Dad when you decided that great idea of running away? How would he feel about? He was so worried Jake, I was worried and scared when he called me and asked me to come back as soon as possible."

"I am sorry Rach. I wasn´t thinking. I just did it. I was feeling so miserable." He said looking at the floor.

"Dad told me about Bella Swan. You really like her, don´t you?"

"I thought she felt the same for me. When her boyfriend left her, she was reckless, but ones we started to hang out, she was different, she was that livid girl she ones was. I thought she was the one for me. I expressed my feelings, opened my heart to her, but she said I was only her best friend, that she loved him more. Now she is going to marry him." He said in a low voice. I was quiet; I never thought he felt that for her, I felt sorry for him. I was mad at that girl, for breaking his heart, but one can´t force love.

I picked up the tray and placed it aside. I moved forward and hugged him. His head was in on shoulder and I started to stoke his short hair. It reminded me of a gesture my mom used to do, when we felt sad.

"Jake, don´t feel sad. Maybe Bella wasn´t the girl for you, but I know you will find the one, just wait, love will come. You are an amazing boy, so caring, funny, and protective" I laugh at the end. "So please, I don´t want to see you sad. I want to see my brother laugh again." I said with a smile, making him look up.

"I´ll try sis, I promise I´ll try." He said with half a smile.

"You want my advice?" he nodded

"You should go to Bella´s wedding. You said she considered you her best friend and I know you too; so you should accompany her in that moment. I know it will be hard, but if you love her, even if it is just friendship, you´ll want the best for her and the right action is to go."

"I know I should want the best for her, but as you say, it is hard. I don´t know if I would be able to control myself when I see her marrying him, kissing him. I´ll think about it" he said with a sad smile.

"But promise me something. No matter what happens at that wedding, you are not going to ran away again. Promise?" I said pointing my finger at him with a serious look.

"I promise you sis, I will not ran away." He said with a smile, that smile that I always said qualify him.

We hugged again, this time it was a stronger hug. But I noticed something.

"Jake, are you on a temperature? Do you feel ok? You are hot" I said while placing my hand over his forehead.

"Well thank you sis; I appreciate the compliment." He said with a smirk

I smack his arm "Ew, I didn´t mean it in that way dummy. Your body temperature seems to be high."

"Oh that, it is nothing, it probably would be because I ran this morning, so it probably be the exercise" he said nodding

"Are taking steroids?" I said raising one eyebrow

"No! Thank you. You don´t believe this muscles could be real? 100% authentic" he said while showing his muscles.

"Ok, relax champ, I was just checking. You grow up so fast"

"Well, you weren't around so often. I really missed having this kind of conversations with you. Hey congratulations on the graduation. Dad told me about the internship. Are you going to stay?" he said with sadness in his eyes.

"I know I haven´t been around. But now is different, now that college is over, my lifestyle could change. They told me they will let me know, but I don´t know if I am going to get it. I mean I don´t know if I want to take it anymore. I realized I missed home, and when I got here I realized you guys need me, and I also needed both of you, and Becca, but she is hard to get." I laugh at that

"Rach, your sudden change of opinion came because of only Dad and me? Or because of someone else?" he said looking at me with curious eyes.

I was suddenly becoming to feel my cheeks turning red, I looked down hoping Jake didn´t notice, but for his frustrating snort, I knew he was angry.

"Rachel, he is not a very trustful guy. He could hurt you. Believe me, I know him, I know how his temper is, he gets angry a lot, and in one of those anger attacks, he could harm you. As your brother, I tell you he is not the guy I would want you to be with" he said very serious.

I couldn´t believed what he told me about Paul. He didn´t seem that kind of guy to me. Since I met him, he had been so kind and nice, especially with me. But then I remembered what Leah also said last night

"_You should be careful Rachel; Paul is not someone that can control his temper."_

Was he really like that? But a lot of things were crossing my mind. Dad had also told me, the day after Paul had helped me with the grocery bags.

"…_I think Paul is a good guy for you, I can see he can change for you. He used to be a tough guy, but I think you will help him."_

He can change for me, and he did, he didn´t seem a tough guy, well until last night, but that was reasonable, Jake had started the fight, and the part of me getting hurt was an accident.

"_Well this is different. I know Paul will not do anything to harm you. You may say I trust him." _

I just felt it in my heart, that Paul was different, he was special to me. And beside, dad approved him, and that meant a lot.

"Jake, I know Paul used to be tough, but know he is different; he behaves different with me. Even Dad says so, and he approves him." I said with a mocking grin.

"What! Come on Rach, what? You are now dating?" he said with a frustrated voice

"I don´t know. Someone interrupted us last night. So I don´t know" I said with a sad voice.

"Ok, sorry for that, It is just that I couldn´t stand there looking how he kissed my sister, especially because it was him." He said with exasperation

"Ok, I get it you don´t like Paul. But I do so could you at least try?" I asked with a pleading face.

"Agg, I´ll try, but I don´t promise you anything. But nevertheless, what are you going to do if you get the internship?"

"I haven´t thought about it. But, I´ll probably not even get it, I could find something else nearer or get another job. I have good grades, so it wouldn´t be a problem." I said nodding

"Rachel, you would leave your dream aside for a guy?" he said incredulously

I truly hadn´t thought about that. On one side there was my dream, the chance to become a writer, what I wanted to do since I learnt how to write. And on the other side, there was Paul, the guy who I just met, but who I felt so attracted to, and who I was starting to fell in love with. I tried to leave aside that debate for later. My mind was only focusing on Paul, he was there, and I just didn´t want to let him go. I knew I shouldn´t discharge the opportunity of the newspaper, but until the moment comes, I just wanted to enjoy the present: my family and especially, Paul.

I had to relax a bit, so I took a bath and tried to have a normal day with my father and with my_ no so _little brother, now that he was finally home. If Rebecca would had been there, it would have been the whole family together, well someone was missing, but I knew she was always looking after us. I made lunch, a big lasagna which I knew my dad and I wouldn´t be able to eat more than a plate or two, but I was shocked to see that Jake was able to eat more than half of it by himself. That boy did eat much, I thought it might have been because of his work outs, or maybe I shouldn´t discharge the idea of the drugs.

That afternoon I helped dad choose his cloths to wear for Bella Swan´s wedding. Jake was invited also but he was still debating about it. Even if Jake decided not to go, I felt relieved that my dad wouldn´t be alone there; Sue and Seth Clearwater were also invited, and of course he also counted with his friend Charlie, who was the father of the bride. I tried to focus on helping dad choose a suit, but my mind was thinking on Paul, wondering why he hadn´t come to see me, or called me. I thought we cleared out our feelings for each other, and my brother´s presence wouldn´t change the way I felt for him. I was suddenly brought out from my thoughts, when the phone rang. I ran in a flash to answer hoping it would be him.

"Hello" I said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Well someone is in a very good mood today" I mocking voice sounded from the other side of the phone, one I was used to.

"Hi Becks" I said with a disappointed voice.

"I feel so loved; it looks like it disappointed you that it was me who called. Were you expecting someone else? A boy maybe?" I knew she was asking me that with a grin on her face. Even if we were apart, I knew her so well; well she knew me too well also.

"N-no, how are you sis? How is the weather there?" I said with a nervous voice.

"Don´t try to change the subject missy. Who is he? Is it someone from college? Or is it someone from La Push?

I sighted before I answered her; I knew I had to tell her, she will end up getting out of me somehow.

"His name is Paul. He is from here. He works with Jake in some kind of patrol guard here in the rez. Oh before you ask, our brother came back, at the wrong moment, but he is now at home. You should see him; you could say he grew up fast."

"Oh I am so glad; remember me to smack him when I see him, for him not to do that again."

"You shouldn't worry about that. He promised he will not do it again."

"Ok. Wait, going back to our important subject, why did you say he came back in the wrong moment?

"Uh…well because the night he came back, I was in a date with Paul. We went to a bonfire at First Beach, and well Jake kind of saw Paul and me kissing." I said in a low voice, hoping she hadn´t catch the last words.

"WHAT!" she screamed so loud that made me pushed the phone away from my ear. "You two kissed? Wow sis, you just came back home, and you already have a boyfriend?" she said while laughing about it.

"He is not my boyfriend yet. But I won´t lie to you Becks, because I know you will not believe me if I deny it, but I do have strong feelings for him, and that kiss was…I don´t know how to describe it, it was wonderful, so magical." I said with a dreamy voice.

"Aww, I think my twin is really in love. What happened to all of that _I don´t believe in love at first sight_ thing you always said?"

"I can´t believe it also, but I don´t know, it looks like Paul made me think differently."

"Well, I am so looking forward on meeting him. Wait you said he works along with Jake? Are they close friends?"

"I wouldn´t say close, Jake doesn´t like him, but I honestly don´t care anymore. Oh before I forget, someone here is always asking me about you."

"For me? Who?"

"Embry Call. Do you remember him, the little boy who was always trying to get your attention" I said mocking her

"Jakes best friend? Yeah I remember him. He was so cute when he tried to do that, the drawings, flowers. How is he?"

"He grew up too. But he is still the same flirt as he was before."

"What a shock, well tell him I say hi to him and also that he should change, being a flirt is not a good behavior for a man." She said this with a sad voice

"Becca, is every thing alright? Are things with Mike ok?"

"Y-yes we are fine. Well it looks like you are also hanging out with Jake´s friends." I knew something was wrong with her, twin connection, but I knew she didn´t want to talk about it, I would looked for another moment to asked her.

"Yeah, well Embry also works along with Paul and Jake, with other guys from the rez."

"So you are hanging out with a younger boy huh, I didn´t see that on you sis?"

"He is only a year younger" I said embarrassed

"Oh ok. So are you going out with him today?"

"I don´t know. I haven´t heard or see him, after last night incident. Jake´s fault, even though he apologized. I don´t know if he´s still wants to be with me, maybe he doesn´t want to create conflicts at work, as being Jake´s co-worker." I said facing down.

"Rachel, listen to your sister, if he doesn´t talk to you then you do so. Go and find him. I can see he makes you happy, you never speak about a guy like you do about Paul. So go and find your man. Is Jake around?"

"Yes, he is here."

"Could you put my little brother on the phone, I have some things to say to him?" she said, and it seems she was preparing to yell at him.

"Oh ok" I turned around and found Jake sitting next to dad watching television.

"Jake, Becca wants to say hi" I said in an innocent way. Poor Jake he was about to become deaf.

Becks was right, I should go and find him. I gave Jake the phone, told my dad I was going out, and head outside. I started to walk, but stopped suddenly. I didn´t know where to look; so I choose to go to the place where we first met.

After a fast trot, I got to the beach. I didn´t know if I was going to find him there, but my heart told me to try. I walked, and walked, feeling sad and anxious every minute. I was about to head to Emily´s place, when, not far from where I was standing, I saw him. He was sitting in a fallen tree trunk lying on the sand. His eyes were focused at the sea; he looked like he was submerged in deep thoughts. I approached him slowly, even though I wanted so much to run and hug him and kiss him intensely, but I didn´t want to startle him. When I was only a few feet away he noticed me and stood up. His face suddenly brightened up, but sadness and desperation appeared in his eyes.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I never, ever meant to hurt you. I don´t know what came on me. You are so important to me. I feel so bad, miserable because I hurt you. Rachel, please I am sorry, I really am, I…" he said that so fast, but I didn´t let him continue. I place a finger over his warm lips and looked into his eyes.

"Paul, you don´t need to apologize. What happened last night was an accident. I understood you were only defending from Jake that is all. I am not angry at you, so stop hurting yourself. I was actually sad because you haven´t come to see me or call me, I thought you were regretting about the kiss." I said with a low voice facing at my feet.

I felt Paul´s hand under my chin and then I was looking again into those deep eyes.

"Rachel, I would never regret feeling your sweet, warm, delicate lips on mine, and I never regret my feelings for you. I am sorry I didn´t called or went to see you. I didn´t want to fight again with Jake. But I promise I won´t listen to him. This is between you and me, and I really don´t want to be away from you." He said holding my hands.

"I was a bit confused, because I couldn´t believe I could feel this for a guy, especially someone I met few days ago. I thought I wouldn´t be able to trust a guy so much, you changed every thing Paul. I just don´t want to be away from you too, I know you are definitely the guy I could trust. I really, really like you Paul." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him. The kiss was passionate from the beginning. He held me from my waist strongly, not wanting to let go. I taste each part of his lips, and then let him enter my mouth; our tongues were like in an intense fight. When we were both without air, we stopped. We rested our foreheads together, looking into our eyes. I could feel his breathe over my face. A goofy smile appeared on our faces. I removed my arms from his neck but placed them immediately on his waist, resting my face over his chest, holding him as hard as I could. We stood there, hugging each other. I closed my eyes, just feeling the movement of Paul´s chest and his warm hug, but suddenly the vibration of his voice on his chest made me look up at him.

"Rachel, I really need to tell you something." He said with sorrow and nervous all across his face.

"Paul, what is it? What´s wrong?" I said with a nervous voice.

He didn´t said anything, he just hold my hand into his and we started walking into the woods.

**Please, don´t hate the write****r! I am sorry for stopping it in this point. I promise you I´ll update soon. I already have the ideas on paper, so I only have to pass it on the computer. **

**I wanted to know if you guys want to read the confession from Paul´s POV or from Rachel´s. You tell me, but answer me quickly so I could start writing it.**

**Please let me know what you think of the story! I´ll accept any opinion or suggestion! **

**More reviews = happy writer = more encouragement = sooner updates ^^**

_In the next chapter of "Pages of love"_

_I ran after him, into the woods. I was so scared I was to__o late, but hopefully I was not. He was standing there, a few feet away from me, in his wolf form, facing me._

"_Jake, please you promised." I said with tears in my eyes. I hate seeing him get hurt like that. _

"_He won´t go away Rach. Just give him time" Paul said next to me._

_Jake nodded his head at me and walked away from us._

_I couldn´t contained the tears anymore. Paul wrapped his arms around me and I hided my face into his chest. I needed him._

"_Paul, would you stay with me tonight?" I said with a trembling voice _


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer:**** I don´t own any of the characters, it belongs to the amazing writer, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you so much for all who put my story on their alerts and favorites^^!**

**Thanks also to the ones who reviewed the last chapter: ****SweetlyBroken33**** so happy you like the story, I´ll promise to have you in consideration to be my beta^^. And I can´t forget to thanks "****jblc77****" for reviewing almost every chapter ^^ you are the best! Please go and check her story "Hope is a four letter word" it is great!**

**Well ****now back to the story^^**

"_Rachel, I really need to tell you something." He said with sorrow and nervous all across his face._

"_Paul, what is it? What´s wrong?" I said with a nervous voice._

_He didn´t said anything, he just hold my hand into his and we started walking into the woods._

**P****aul´s POV**

We were walking side by side into the woods. We were quiet; our hands were holding us together; I think that was the only thing that kept me calm, and gave me the strength to continue walking. I could feel she was nervous and curious about what I wanted to tell her. I was about to explode because of the nerves. I was afraid. I, Paul Mills, confess being afraid at that moment. All questions were appearing in my mind. Was she going to believe me? Would she accept me after that? Would she be afraid of me? Was she going to consider me a monster when she saw who I truly was? I wanted to forget every thing and take her somewhere else, but I had to be strong, face any thing that could happen. It was important that she knew; she said I was a guy she could trust, so I had to tell her my secret. For a relationship to work, trust is important. I was not going to be my father that hided so many things from my mom. I was going to be the guy Rachel needed, someone trustful.

We didn´t go too far. If she was going to run, I didn´t want her to get lost. We stop near an old log. My face expressed almost every feeling at ones: fear, sadness, curiosity, hope. For the low shaking of her hand, I knew she was scared, so I had to act quickly. I told her to sit down on the log; she kept her eyes on me while I started to walk in circles trying to choose the words carefully.

"Paul, please. Could you tell me what is going on? What is it that you have to tell me?"

My throat was dry; I tried to speak but the words didn´t come out. I was frozen.

"Paul? Is this about me, about us? I understand if you don´t want to be with…." I interrupted her

"Rachel no! Sorry, it is not that. How could I don´t want to be with you, you are the most special girl for me." I said placing both of my hand on her face and made her look at me.

"It is difficult to explain. But you have to know all the truth" I said looking at her shinning eyes.

"Truth? W-what do you mean?" she said

I breathed deeply and exhaled before I started.

"Rachel, do you know about our tribe legends?"

Her face showed a confused look. "Yeah, I mean I know them since I was a kid, well my dad is the one who tells them. What do they have to do with this?"

"Try to focus on them, on what they said about our ancestors." I said trying to make her think deeply.

"Uh… they said we were descendents from wolv…" she stopped. She had a shocked expression, like she had figured it out, but there was something else. She suddenly stood up, and started walking in circles, holding her hands over her head. I was scared.

"It can´t be. No, it can´t be. It was only a dream. Right?" she asked the last thing looking at me.

I was disorientated. What dream was she talking about?

"Rachel, what dream?" I said holding her arms, for her to stop moving.

"What does the legend had to do with you, or the truth you were going to tell me?" she said with an intense look, she seemed like expecting me to say something specific, to clear her doubts, maybe about a dream she had.

"The legends say the members of the tribe are descendents form wolves. They have the ability to phase into those animals and their duty is to protect the tribe. That legend, Rachel, is true." I said looking straight into her eyes.

She seemed shocked; there was silence all around us. I felt my heart beating faster, waiting to see what was going to happen, and waiting for the worst.

Suddenly, she let out a short laugh; it seemed more like an exhaled.

"Paul, you are trying to tell me that you can transform into a wolf, that you are protecting the tribe from the "cold ones" and things like that?" she said trying to sound like I was joking, but she seemed more pale than before.

"Uh…yes basically" I said looking down.

She let go from my arms and started walking again. I was expecting her to run away from me at any minute.  
"It seems unreal. But the signs were there. Jake and the others sudden growth, the shaking, the growl, the dream." She was talking to herself. I was still facing down, I couldn´t face her. Suddenly, I felt her small hands holding my face and making me look at her.

"Paul, look at me." I obey, getting myself submerge into those beautiful eyes.

"All of this is true?" she said with a serious look, like she was trying to see through my eyes if I was telling the truth.

"I would never lie to you Rachel. It is all true. Please, believe me, don´t be scared of me, don´t leave me." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Paul, I am not scared of you and I am not going anywhere." she said with tender smile. "And I believe you. Sorry if I made you think that I didn´t, but you have to understand it is not something easy to assimilate. But it all kind of makes sense now, I knew something was happening; every ones behavior since I got back seemed different and odd, but I think this clears it out. But can we go back to the log? I think I need to sit down."

"Yes, sure." I quickly picked her up, bride style, and placed her on the log. "Are you sure you are ok? I can take you back to your house? Or…" She interrupted me by placing his delicate fingers over my mouth.

"Paul, relax. I am ok. Don´t be scared anymore. I am not going to run away from you."

"Ok, sorry"

"There are still things you need clear up for me."

"Yes, what do you want to know?"

"Well, how could you transform into a wolf? Do you need the moon or anything?"

I laugh about that. Damn does movies about werewolves.

"No, we are not like those werewolves from the movies or novels. We phase when we want, but also our temper could make us phase immediately."

"Temper? Is that the reason for the shacking?" she asked with a curious look.

"Yes. But I always tried to control myself when I was around you. I never wanted to phase in front of you"

"Why?"

"Because I could have hurt you." I said remembering with sadness what happened between Sam and Emily.

"Paul?" she said looking at me worried as I stopped talking.

"Sorry. Do you remember the scars on Emily´s face?"

"Yes" she said slowly.

"Well, you have to understand that it was an accident. She was very close to Sam when he phased."

"Sam did that to her?" she said shocked.

"When we phase, especially when we are angry, we can´t control ourselves. Sam was devastated, he still can´t forgive himself."

"So Sam is a werewolf too. Jake also, right?"

"Yes, we are all a pack. Sam is our alpha. Then there is Jared, Quill, Jake, Embry, Seth and Leah."

"Leah!" she said almost shouting.

"Yep, it was hard for me to believe it too."

"Wow, but how. I mean, weren't only man that could turn into wolves" she asked confused

"That is what we all thought; it was a total shock for every one. She is the first female wolf. And believe me she is so annoying, especially in her thoughts."

"Her thoughts?"

"Well, yes, as the legend stated, when we phase we can read each others thought. Talking about not having any privacy. We can also communicate that way, even in long distances."

"Amazing. Wait, did you have any thoughts of me when you phased? Does Jake heard them?" she said with a cute blush.

I held her hands on mine. "Rachel, since the first time I looked at you, you are the only thing that occupies my thoughts. Your face, your eyes, your smile, even your lips" and then I couldn´t control it, I had to kiss her. It was a short kiss, but it was tender.

"Ok so, if you are in fact "guardians" of La Push, does that mean the cold ones … are real?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They are real. But don´t be scared. There is a family that lives outside Forks. They claim to be different from their kind; they don´t drink human blood, but animals. They are the Cullens. This girl, Bella Swan, knows them very well, as she is going to marry one of them." I said with a disgusted face.

"What? Bella is going to marry a vampire. Wow. But is that possible? I mean, a human and a vampire, isn't that dangerous, I mean she could be their meal."

"Yeah you could say so. But well, she is an odd girl. According to Jacob, she wants to be change into one of them. But that could affect the treaty."

"Treaty?"

"70 years ago, our ancestors, found them hunting in our lands. They claim they weren´t dangerous to our tribe that they wanted to settle down, near the woods. So the elders made a treaty with them. They promise not to hunt any human, and we let them hunt in the woods, obviously putting a border between our lands. That way the tribe was protected. But what happened was that when they left and came back some years ago, that was like the trigger that made us started phasing, like a protective mode. Sam was the first one; it was harder for him, because there wasn't any one there to guide him or explain him what was going on. Then it happened to me. It was strange; I started to feel odd, my body temperature started to heat up, like a high fever. I remembered I was having an argument with my mom, and suddenly I couldn´t stand it anymore, so I ran to the woods, then all of a sudden, I felt like I exploded, my cloths were all ripped off, I had fur all around my body. I could only talk through my mind. I was so confused; I tried to stand up, I was dizzy. It was then, that I heard Sam´s voice in my head. He explain me every thing. It was then that we started to become a pack, Jared was next and I helped him with all the transition as Sam did with me, and so on we the others."

"Wow. All that is just unbelievable; I think my dream wasn´t so away from the truth."

"Dream, what dream?" I asked confused and curious.

"Last night, I dreamt I was in the woods all alone. Suddenly you started to yell my name, but I couldn´t see you. I started to look for you, but you weren´t around. All of a sudden, I heard someone was behind me, but when I tuned around thinking I will see you, I saw a huge grey wolf looking straight at me. I was shocked and scared. I never had seen a wolf that big. I started to run away, and the wolf was behind me. As I wasn´t looking carefully, I tripped and fell to the ground. I was scared because I could feel it right behind me. But what really surprised me was when I turn around and face him, I look into his eyes, and I recognize them. I saw your eyes Paul. I wasn´t scared anymore, I was confused."

"I would never hurt you Rachel." I said holding hand firmly.

"I know. I am not scared of you. I am just shocked that is all" she said laughing.

I couldn´t believe she had took it all so well. I was breathing again.

"I understand why my dad or Jake kept this away from me, but I am glad you told me." She said smiling at me.

"I didn´t want us to have secrets between us. That is why there is one more thing I have to tell you"

"It is a good or a bad thing?" she said a bit scared.

"Uh... I think it is a good thing. It is about us." I said slowly

She was a nervous again, so was I

"There is something else that happens to us, when we become a werewolf. It is call imprinting. It is when a wolf finds his mate, his soul mate. It is like a powerful force that makes you want to be with her, be every thing for her. She becomes your world, your oxygen. They are destined to be with each other. Is like caring the blood line, for future generation."

Her expression showed confusion, shocked, and sadness?

"So what you feel for me is just because of this imprinting force. You are oblige to be with me?" she said with exasperation

"What? No, Rachel. You got it all wrong. I am not feeling this for you against my will. Imprinting is like a push in the right direction, to find the perfect girl for us. It is awesome actually, many people try to find their true love and fail, but for us there something that indicates us who is the one for us. And I couldn´t be any more thankful for being bless with the most gorgeous, sweet, amazing girl that you are Rachel." I said looking into her eyes.

"I thought I was crazy. For the first moment I looked at you I started to feel different. Feelings I had never experience before for any guy. Feelings that I thought only existed in romantic novels. So you may say I felt the imprinting too." She said with a sweet smile.

"Rachel, I want to be with you. I don´t want to scare you with the part of we are destine to be together, but I would never stop feeling this way for you, even if you decide to go or be with someone else."

"Paul, I want to be with you too. I don´t know about the future, I don´t want to think about it now. I want to enjoy the present with you. And I promise, you will always be that guy for me." She said before we unite in a passionate kiss. I hugged her firmly, not wanting to let her go. I could fell her delicate hands over my hair and neck. I hold her from her small waist and placed her on my lap. I felt I was in heaven. She had accepted me after all. She was definitely the girl I always dream of. She was my angel, my love.

When the damn oxygen started to play against us, we slowly pulled apart but without looking away from each other. How I wanted to be able to stop time, for that moment to last for ever.

"Paul, there is something I want to ask you." She said in a low voice.

"Anything" I said with a goofy smile.

"Could you show me your wolf form?"

I was frozen. She wanted to see me as a wolf, well technically she had already see me, but in her dream. I was afraid and nervous again.

"Are you sure? I don´t want to frighten you."

"Paul, I won´t be afraid. I will know it is you. Please" she said with pout and pleading eyes. She was the cutest thing ever.

"Don´t do that. I can´t resist that face" I said with a pleading voice, it was a torture I so wanted to kiss her indefinitely.

"Ok, but you have to close your eyes and turn around."

"Why?" she asked puzzle

"Well, because, to be able to phase, and not destroy my cloths, I have to….uh…get naked" I said the last words so low because of the embarrassment.

"Oh… I understand…ok…I…uh…turn around" she said totally blushed.

I quickly went behind a tree, took off my snickers, and my cloths, and phased.

I walk to her slowly, stopping a few meters behind her. I couldn´t speak to her in that form, so I did as any dog, barked. I saw that I took her by surprised when she jump a bit in her spot and let out a low scream. I was so nervous, I couldn´t look at her so I looked down, waiting for her reaction. There was complete silence, only the wind could be heard around us. I heard her standing up, and started to walk. Was she going away? Was she coming towards me? Those questions were rumbling on my head. But then, I felt her small fingers stroking my fur, very gently. I looked up, and saw her eyes glowing. I huge smile was formed by her delicate lips.

"Amazing. You are so cute Paul, beautiful" she said with an adoring look.

Cute, beautiful. She thought I was all that. For me I was just a huge grey animal. But I was happy she gave me nice qualities. The sensation of her stroking was so relaxing, so lovable. I started to brush my head against here, showing I liked how she caressed me. I let out a sight that sounded more like a dog moan.

"You like that?" she said laughing.

"I really like you Paul, really, really." She said holding my face to look at her, and then she placed a sweet kiss over my snout.

I was jumping inside of bliss, total bliss. I had to tell her that I did the same; went over her, knocking her into the ground and started liking her face.

"Haha Paul…stop it…down boy, down…bad dog…haha" she said laughing.

We spent the whole afternoon together, looking at the sunset, holding each other, kissing, enjoying the moment together, just the two of us. There was only one thing else for me to asked her, for her to be my girlfriend, even though it almost seemed stated but a guy should always make the question.

"Rachel. I had something to ask you. Do…you wanttobemygirlffriend?" I said very quickly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

I was so red at that moment. "I wanted to know if you, Rachel Black, will want to be my girlfriend" I said holding her hands.

She seemed surprised, but she took a moment to think about it, that was a torture. Why was she thinking about it?

"Umm…Paul can I answer you tomorrow" she said

"Oh…yeah sure."I said looking down. I felt sad.

"Paul, it is not that I don´t like you. It is that this is new for me, and I need to think about some things, but tomorrow I let you know. Please don´t be sad, please." She said before she kissed me.

I forgot about every thing, her lips had that effect on me.

"I respect you Rachel, don´t worry, I´ll wait all the time you need. Come on I´ll take you home, it is getting late."

I felt so happy, don´t caring that she hadn´t said that she wanted to be my girlfriend yet, but with those kisses I could tell, she felt the same way as me. I ones said imprinting was a curse; well I was a total fool. Imprinting was a blessing and Rachel was my angel, my LOVE.

**Rachel´s POV**

My dreams were different now. I wasn´t afraid of the big wolf anymore, on the contrary, I had feeling for him, well the guy inside him. He had turned my world upside down. I felt different, happier. Paul was definitely a guy I felt comfortable with, protected, and loved.

I was still in my bed trying to reason with myself. Why? Why couldn´t I said yes to him yesterday? I really like him, I could say LOVE, but that was a very heavy word, and we haven´t been too long with each other. But, if I like him, and we had already kissed, and I can´t be away from him, why couldn't I say YES?

It was the day of the wedding. I helped my dad get dressed. Sue and Seth were coming to pick him up. Jacob was locked in his room. I guessed he decided not to go. I tried to respect his decision, but I knew he will regret it later. I was helping dad with his tie, when we heard the door knock. I quickly went to get it, hoping it might be Paul, but there was Seth instead.

"Well, you look dashing." I said opening the door and smiling at him. He was wearing a black coat and pants and a white shirt. I couldn´t believe he was only 15, he looked older.

"Yeah, all James Bond look, huh?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, right" I said laughing.

"Rachel, sweetie, it is so nice to see you." Sue said with a smile and giving me a hug.

I always considered Sue as my second mother; she was always looking after us when mom passed away. They were very good friends. She looked so similar to Leah. She was wearing a dark blue dress and her long black hair was loose over her shoulders.

"It is very nice to see you too Sue. You look beautiful."

"Well thank you. Well we better get going. Leah is at Emily´s if you want to go there then."

"Oh, ok. Thank you, yeah I´ll probably do that. Ok Dad sent my congratulations to Bella, and my regards to Charlie. Hope seeing him soon."

"I will princess. Take care. I won´t be coming late." He said. I bend down and hugged him, he kissed me on the head, and said goodbye. Seth helped him get into his truck, and off they went to the wedding.

There was silence in the house, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched a chapter of my favorite series "Friends", I was laughing so loud with the part were Rachel showed Ben how to make jokes to other people, it reminded me so much of Jake and Embry, how they both ones changed the salt and the sugar of their containers. We laugh so hard when my dad put the "sugar" in his café, he instantly spitted out. Rebecca, the boys and I were rolling on the floor laughing.

I was suddenly startled when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"So, how is the "girl in love" today?"

"More than fine Beck, and you?"

"Fine. So did you take my advice?" she asked

"Yes I did. And it was definitely a day I won´t forget, a lot of doubts were clarified."

"Really? So that means you kiss him until you were left without air?" she said

"You may say so" I said blushed

"Well Rachel he surely has you totally in loved, so you are a couple now?"

"Well, that is the problem. He asked me yesterday, and I kind of told him that I will think about" I said in a low voice.

"What? Rachel, why will you say that? It totally seems like you really like him, and you kissed, and enjoy it, so why didn´t you say yes?" she said almost yelling.

"I don´t know. I was nervous. You know that I never had a real boyfriend before, I mean, yes I dated, those guys ended up being jerks. I know Paul is totally different to them, but I think I was taking in consideration the internship. Becks, what if I get it? If I start a relationship, it will only make every thing worst. I don´t know if I would be able to leave him, but what about my dream? I am so confused." I said sitting down on the floor and putting my head over my knees.

"Look Rachel, I think you should enjoy all the time you can with him. If you get the internship, maybe you could arrange to see each other on weekends, or maybe he could come with you, who knows what could happen in the future. But I can see you are happy, and he seems the perfect guy for you, and those guys can´t be found easily, trust me. So don´t let him go. Do what your heart tells you."

"Thank you Becks, your words really helps. I miss you so much. When are you coming home?"

"Umm, I don´t know. Mike doesn´t know when he is having his holidays, so I will let you know when we can." She said with a sad voice.

"Becks, is everything ok between you and Mike? Your voice seems sad" I asked curious

"Yes, w-we are fine. Sorry Rach, I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow, or in these days. And I expect to hear about your boyfriend in my next call. Love you sis. Send my love to dad and Jake." She said in a hurry. She was being stubborn, maybe things with Rick weren´t as fine as she said, I just hoped she was all right, or at least that she could come home soon.

It was around 6 o clock. The wedding might had already started. It wasn´t dark yet, so I decided to go to Emily´s house, at least to have company; Jake wasn´t cooperating much. As I hadn´t had her phone number, I thought about just go there, I hoped she wouldn´t mind, just in case I took some chocolate cookies I made that afternoon. I got into my truck that belonged to Becca and me, and drove there.

When I got into her house, I could see the lights on and could see some people inside. I knew Paul might be with the other guys of the pack guarding the surroundings, as there was being held a vampire wedding. The idea just shocked me, I was bit afraid about Sue, Seth and obviously my dad, but I knew they wouldn´t have gone there if they didn't know they were safe. I climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Leah was the one who answered.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to appear." She said with a grin.

"Hi Leah. Yeah your mom told me you were here, and I was feeling kind of lonely at home, so I decided to come and accompany you. I brought cookies." I said smiling showing the plate.

"Umm, in that case, come in." she said laughing.

We walk through the living room, and behind the kitchen counter, there was Emily. It still surprised me how Leah could be in the same place with Emily, but after Paul told me about imprinting, it all made sense. That was the reason for the guys behavior, the way they looked at their couples. Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, Paul and me, there still was Quill and Claire, that was odd and disturbing. It was something that I thought about asking Paul before judging. It was sad do. Leah had lost Sam because of the imprinting, in some cases it was not a good thing; I just hoped Leah could be able to imprint or at least find the guy for her.

"Rachel, it is nice to see you. We were about to call you. We are alone too. The guys went on patrol because of the wedding." She said with a tender smile.

"Yes, I assumed that. Jake was locked in his room. It seemed it was too hard for him"

"Yes poor him, he cared so much for her, I thought she was going to stay with him. But well you can´t force love."

She was right, but I was still sad for him. Just them I heard Leah snorted; it was a touchy subject for her. We sat down and the girls started asking me questions about Paul´s confession.

"So you are cool with it? I mean, you didn´t freak out?" Leah asked

"Um, I mean, yes I was shocked at first, but then it all made sense. I was noticing all the strange behavior you guys were having since I got back. You guys changed, even you, you are taller know." I said to her.

"Yeah well, stronger too, but being the only female in the pack sucks. But don´t underestimate me, no one messes with me, and besides I am the faster of all of them." She said smiling proudly. "So it is official, you are now part of the secret, welcome" she said with a grin, I laugh at it.

"So Paul also told you about imprinting?" Emily asked

"Yeah, he did" I said blushed

"I can tell Paul is different now that he found you, you know; he used to have a bad temper all the time, but since you came back, he is totally different and it looks like it made you happier. Are you officially a couple?" she asked

"Umm, well not yet but soon." I said looking at my hands smiling thinking about him

"Agg, now I will have to stand another goofy lover boy with his thoughts about love, and worst that now it will involve my friend. Agg it will be disturbing." She said holding her head.

"I will tell him to try to control his thoughts" I said laughing.

"I will start with dinner, I am sure the guys will be pretty hungry, as they always are, when they come back." She said before going to the kitchen, leaving Leah and me in the diner.

"So, I can understand you a bit more now. Thanks for giving me another chance Leah." I said with a smile.

"Yeah well, I was tired of being around these boys all the time, needed a female support."

"What about Emily, and Kim?" I asked confused.

"Well Kim is younger and well Emily, that is another subject" she said a bit serious.

"Paul told me about what happen between you and Sam. You know it wasn´t her fault."

"I know that, but it was too hard, she was my cousin, we were so close, and with Sam… we were practically about to get engaged. My heart is still broken Rach. And it is worst to turn all of a sudden into a wolf, and being held into a pack were the alpha is your ex boyfriend. Do you how hard it is for me to see them both of them together? Hugging, and kissing, moving in together, and also hearing Sam´s thoughts about her. It is pure torture. I am now here because Sam ordered me. I protested but at the end I gave up, because I thought maybe you were going to come, so the night could be a bit more tolerable." She said smiling at me.

I hugged her after that. I wanted to show her, that I was there now, that she hadn´t have to feel alone anymore.

"I am here for you. So, friends again?" I asked with a smile and pleading eyes.

"Umm…yeah friends again." She said smiling and hugging me back.

"You´ll see Leah. You´ll find the right guy for you, I assure you. Love will come."

"Yeah, well I won´t let my hopes high." She said with half a smile.

We help Emily prepare the meal. There was a lot of food. I couldn´t understand how Emily could cook for all of the guys, she definitely was like their second mother. We were chatting with each other, when all of a sudden we heard a loud wolf howl near the house.

"Paul! Sam!" Emily and I yelled

The three of us rush outside the backdoor into yard; Leah was going faster than us. We looked around but we couldn´t see anyone of the pack. The howl was getting closer, I could hear it clearly, and it sounded like someone was in pain. Suddenly, a brown wolf appeared some meters in front of us. I didn't know which of the guys was. Leah was the one who confirmed it.

"Jake? I told you, it was a bad idea to go there." She said with exasperation.

The wolf was Jake. He was sad, in pain. In the end he had decided to go. I felt so bad for suggesting him to go; he really had strong feelings for Bella. He looked up at me, and turned around. I hoped he wasn´t thinking about running away. I had to stop him.

I ran after him, into the woods. I was so scared I was too late, but hopefully I was not. He was standing there, a few feet away from me, in his wolf form, facing me.

"Jake, please you promised." I said with tears in my eyes. I hate seeing him get hurt like that.

"He won´t go away Rach. Just give him time" Paul appeared next to me.

Jake nodded his head at me and walked away from us.

I couldn´t contained the tears anymore. Paul wrapped his arms around me and I hided my face into his chest. I needed him.

"Paul, would you stay with me tonight?" I said with a trembling voice

**Okay, this was a long chapter^^ I was about to upload just Paul´s POV but I decided to be nice and give you more of the story.**

**What do you thought about it? **

**PLEASE GUYS, LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION IN THE REVIEWS. ANY COMMENT, SUGGESTION OR REQUEST IS ACCEPTED^^**

**I´ll try to update it on Sunday or Monday. So until next week^^**

**ONLY A FEW MORE DAYS FOR NEW MOON!**

**I will be expecting your reviews^^!**

**More reviews = happy writer = more encouragement = sooner updates^^**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer:**** I don´t own any of the characters, it belongs to the amazing writer, Stephenie Meyer.**

"_Jake, please you promised." I said with tears in my eyes. I hate seeing him get hurt like that. _

"_He won´t go away Rach. Just give him time" Paul appeared next to me._

_Jake nodded his head at me and walked away from us._

_I couldn´t contained the tears anymore. Paul wrapped his arms around me and I hided my face into his chest. I needed him._

"_Paul, would you stay with me tonight?" I said with a trembling voice _

**Rachel´s POV**

I just couldn´t believe every thing that had happened to me since the day I came back. Jake´s return, his physical changes; seeing again the people I knew in the rez; meeting knew people like Emily, Sam, Jared, Kim and Claire; becoming friends again with Leah; and even more special and important meeting the perfect guy, Paul. A guy that seemed being taken out from fairy tales, my own prince charming, the one who made me feel things that I never felt for a guy before. He had those eyes that hypnotized me every time I looked at him, that smile that melted me, those warm hand that when he touched my skin an electric current traveled along my spine and his lips…when he kissed me all around me disappeared, he could made me forget every thing I was thinking or saying at that moment; I couldn´t be away from him, I didn´t want to, he was becoming so important to me. But what I would say was the most extraordinary thing that happened was finding out about the secret of La Push; the one that involved all the people close to me. Any one could say that couldn´t be possible, that it could only happen in stories or movies, but no, it was real; werewolves were real, my friends and brother, even the boy I was dating was one. Paul was part of the werewolf pack, the protectors of La Push; even vampires were real, they were living not far from us. At first I couldn´t believe it, that it was all a dream, but after Paul´s confession, I knew he was telling me the truth, I even saw him in his wolf form; and I was his imprint, his soul mate. He really cared for me, and I did for him; and I had decided to let him know my decision as soon as possible. I wanted him, I needed him. I wanted to become his girlfriend, to be with him always.

I woke up when the sun light appeared through my window, well the few sun light that was commonly seen. It was a new day, I felt it. I was already into the secret, my family was almost complete now, I had my friend back, and I was about to become officially Paul´s girlfriend. I was very happy. I just wanted to run as fast as I could to find Paul and let him know my answer and how stupid I was to tell him that I had to think about it; I wanted to hug and kiss him for hours, I couldn´t wait. But I felt a bit hot, like I was sweating, so I removed my blanket off and tried to get up, but something was holding me back. So a looked down and saw an arm around my waist, a warm arm. A huge smile appeared on my face. I turned around, knowing who I would find; and there he was his face a few inches from mine; I could fell his breath all over my face. I kept smiling. He had stayed with me all night like I asked him to. Suddenly, a few events from the day before appeared in my mind: Becca´s call, the weeding, my gathering with Emily and Leah, and finally Jake´s reaction. I felt so badly for him, I didn´t want to see my little brother suffering as he was, most of all I didn´t want him to run away again. Before Jake disappeared into the woods, Paul assure me he only needed some time alone, that he was coming back later. I trust him, but I still felt sad. I didn´t want to be alone that night, I needed him with me, so I asked him if he could stay, but never thought he will stay until the next morning. So it was a very nice surprise to see him there, so close to me. His face looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I still couldn´t believe how a guy so handsome and perfect was destine to be with me, a was a total plain girl, he could have any other girl, a model girl even; but to be honest a was so happy and felt lucky to have him with me, I wasn´t going to give him away to anybody, he was my wolf.

I could have stayed there looking at him for a long time, but my needs to kiss him were stronger. I snuggle up to him, feeling the warmth of his skin that eradiate from his body like a radiator, his arm still around my waist. I caressed his face slowly, admiring every part of it, feeling his smooth hair, his soft skin under my fingers. I was smiling and looking at him with tender eyes, like I was admiring the cutest thing. I didn´t want to wake him up, so I tried that my kisses were as soft as possible. I started kissing his forehead, and then descended to his nose, his cheek, his chin, and finally those lips that took my breath away. It was a short kiss, but when I was pulling apart, Paul intensified the kiss, holding me closer to him. I smiled over his lips and kissed him back with the same passion. My hands were over his face and on his neck pulling him even closer. It felt like heaven, I could stay like that for ever, but we are humans and unfortunately oxygen was needed. But we both didn´t want to be apart, so we pulled back slowly, his eyes were still close.

"I think this is the best way to wake up" he said in a low voice trying to breathe normally again. He then opened his eyes slowly with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think so" I said smiling in an innocent way. "I thought you would had left last night"

"Well it was very hard for me to let go of you, you practically fell asleep in my arms ones I put you on your bed and it felt so good, so I ended up sleeping next to the most gorgeous angel of all, you even were on my dreams too." He said with a grin

"Really?" I asked him with curious eyes but smirking. "And what was the dream about?"

"That we were both together, on the beach, very close to each other, watching the sunset; and you promised you would never leave, that you will be here with me forever." He told me looking me straight into my eyes.

I was speechless. The word "Forever" was something that still shocked me, but it sounded so good coming from him, like it was how it should happened, me and him, forever.

"That sounds like a very nice dream" I said still smiling at him. "Ok, um… I think we need to get up." I said a bit nervous trying to move, but Paul pulled me closer, hiding his face on my shoulder.

"Argg… do we need to get up? I am pretty comfortable here." He said into my ear, making me shiver and laugh.

"Yes, silly, we need to. It is already morning, and I have things to do."

"Things? What things?" he said looking at me curiously

"Just things, house chores. Come on, if not my dad would probably be worried and send Jake to look for me, and he would probably be pissed to see you and me on bed together."

"I can handle the pup, don´t worry" he said with a proud smirk

I hit him on the shoulder playfully "Hey, it is my brother you are talking about, but well I got another suggestion then" I said with an innocent smile.

"Is that so? Ok, let´s hear it" he said placing his elbow on the pillow and his head on his hand, looking at me with a seductive smile.

"What do say if I go down stairs, prepare us some breakfast, bring it up here, and we can eat it on bed? That way I let my dad know I am up and that you came to see me early morning, without giving away the fact that you actually spent the night with me."

"Hmm… I think that sounds wonderful, but don´t take long ok? One minute away from you is unbearable." He said with pleading eyes and a pout. He looked so cute.

"Ok, I promise I´ll be quick." I kissed him one last time and get up; I was suddenly cold, I needed to come up quickly to be again into those warm arms of his.

I was on my pajamas, a short and a t-shirt, so I just put on my slippers. I was already with my hand on the door knob, when I realized I haven´t told Paul my answer. I wanted him to know I was into it, that I wanted to be with him officially. So I turned around and looked at him. He was already sitting down with his back on the headboard of my bed. He looked at my curiously.

"Paul, remember you asked me yesterday if I wanted to be your girlfriend?" I said in a trembling voice but still looking at him.

"Yes, you said you´ll think about it" he said calm

"Yeah, well I was an idiot for saying that. I shouldn´t have thought about it, because I felt it all along, since we kissed, that I wanted to be with you, and that we both felt the same. What I mean to say is that… yes Paul, I would love to be your girlfriend" I said with a smile.

In a flash, Paul was in front of me looking at me with a glow in his eyes and a huge smile. He held my face into his hand, and kisses me so tenderly that I thought I was going to fell to the floor, so I wrapped my arms on his neck. The kiss wasn´t so long, but it took my breath away.

"You don´t know how happy you make me Rachel, by hearing you say that. So it is official, we are a couple now" he said smiling

"Yes we are" I said before I hugged him with all my strength. We stayed that way for a few more minutes, before I remembered what I was going to do.

"Ok, so now I´ll go down stairs, you stay here, I´ll be back in no time." I said giving him a peck on the lips before opening the door and closing it.

I felt dizzy, but very happy. I had to hold on to the banister for not to tripped down the stairs. While going down I noticed my dad´s bedroom door closed, so I assumed he was still asleep. I thought that was perfect, but then I noticed someone else was in the kitchen. Jake was there, eating his cereal, well he looked like he was playing with it. His eyes were on the cereal, but I knew his mind was somewhere else.

"Hi Jake" I said coming towards him

He got stumbled by my voice, he was really focused.

"Hi Rach, I didn´t hear you coming" he said looking at me with a sad face

"I am so glad you didn´t disappear again Jake, I thought we had lost you again." I said while sitting next to him and giving him a hug.

"No, I promised not to, remember. Beside, I knew it was pointless. She is gone, she is a Cullen now, and she will probably be gone forever, well being the Bella I knew if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know. Paul told me about the Cullen's being a vampire family and Bella wanting to be like them."

"Yeah, I assumed Paul had told you about everything, our secret. Beside last night you didn´t freak out by seeing a giant brown wolf, and you knew it was me." He said with a low laugh

"Yes, he told me all about you and him and the rest of the pack, the werewolf thing. He also told me about the imprinting"

"He did? And you didn´t think it was wearied? I mean about the whole soul mate, destine, and forever thing"

"Yeah, well I still think it is a bit sudden, but I really like him Jake, and we are a couple now." I said looking blushed and happy

"Wow, but Rach, really? Don´t you want to have other options? I don´t know, meet other guys?"

"Jake, enough. Besides, you said you´ll try to get along with him." I said seriously

"Well, yeah but…"

I looked at him with a very serious face.

"Ok, I´ll try harder." He said rolling his eyes

"Jake, she had chosen that life for her let her go. Why don´t you try to meet other girls, date. Maybe you will imprint too." I said placing my arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I don´t know. I think I´ll hang out with the guys more, well Embry specially, haha as we are the ones who hadn´t imprint yet. We´ll suffer together haha." He said with a sad smile. It wasn´t the reaction I was expecting but it was a start, at least he was forgetting about Bella.

"Ok, do that, but go out. Have some air" I said laughing while starting to prepare Paul and mine´s breakfast.

While I was serving the coffee and placing two packages of cookies on the tray, knowing Paul will probably eat most of it, I heard Jacob coming out of his room, ready to head out. I had every thing prepared so I was about to start going up stairs.

"Uh… Rach, why are there two cups on your tray?"

Busted!

"I like coffee" I said looking at him, standing in front of the tray.

"OK, but since when do you eat so much?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Well… I-I… since when do I have to give you an explanation to every thing? I am the big sister here." Trying to maintain my serious face

"He is here, isn´t he? Did you have sex with him? Because I swear Rach, I´ll kick his ass" he said starting to get really pissed

"What? NO! Ok, yes he is here, he helped me get home last night, and I ask him to stay with me, but we didn´t do anything. So relax. And besides, whatever I do with my boyfriend is none of your business. So, excuse me, I am going upstairs; enjoy your walk." I said angrily almost shouting, before starting going upstairs.

"Rach, wait" Jake said "I am sorry, I don´t want us to fight. Is that I really care for you sis, even if you are older than me, I will always protect you. And I promise not to interfere with you and Paul anymore; I am glad you are happy." He said with a shy smile

"Thanks Jake. I appreciate that. And, don´t worry; even if I can take care of myself, I will always need my brother with me, even if he is my little brother." I said giving him a tender smile.

"Ok, see you later. Tell Dad I will be with the guys, and then probably be at Emily´s."

"Yeah, sure. Say hi to the pack for me" he nodded and then left.

I smile knowing he was starting to be the Jake he was before. I got to the door and before I was able to call for Paul to open the door, he opened it up quickly with a huge smile.

"You took more than a few minutes" he said with a pout.

"I am sorry, I was talking with Jake" I said to him before giving him a kiss

"Oh, sorry, here give me that." He said before taking the tray with one hand.

We enter my room and I went to accommodate the bed for us; but instead of leaving the tray on the bed, he placed it over my bedside table. I looked at him curiously.

"Paul, what are yo…." I couldn´t continue my question because Paul captured my lips with his with such strength that I was on my back over the bed, with him on top. The kiss was so intense, his hands were on my back and on my neck; mines where all over his hair. Damn oxygen.

"Ok, I won´t complain about that…but can I ask if it was because of some reason." I said trying to sound coherent, as I was trying to breathe normally again.

"Well, first because I wanted to finally kiss you as my girlfriend; and second for the way you face Jake own there, when he started to talk about me and well us as a couple." He said with a sweet smile.

"Ok. Good reasons." I said before placing a soft kiss over his lips.

We continue looking into our eyes, while I caressed his hair; it was a lovely moment; but then, Paul´s hunger interrupt us.

"Sorry…it looks like my stomach can´t resist anymore" he said embarrassed

"Haha it is ok. That is why I brought you two packages of cookies. I knew that with your eating habits one package wouldn´t be enough." I said before kissing his cheek.

We sat again on the bed, putting the tray between us.

"You know me so well" he said with a smirk

"Yes, that is why from now on I should buy even more food, between you and Jake, a simple meal wouldn´t be enough." I said laughing. I looked at Paul and saw he was looking at me with a goofy smile

"What?" I said

"Nothing, is that the way you said that, is sounded like you would want me here often"

"Yes, of course. You are my boyfriend now Paul. You can come here when you like; you can consider it your second home, well third if you count also Emily´s; but try not to argue a lot with Jake, will you? He said he will try but I know you guys don´t get along."

"Rachel, I promise you I will try to stay cool around him, for you I will do anything." He said holding my hand.

We enjoyed our time together, our first moment as a couple. After breakfast, we stayed on bed, me against his chest, and his arms on my back. It was then that I heard my dad calling me from down stairs. I decided t go down with Paul, even though he suggested he could leave through the window. I told him that we should tell my dad about our relationship, to be him the first to know. Paul was nervous. It was funny to think that Paul was afraid of my dad. Besides, I knew my dad wouldn´t say anything against our relationship, as he told me he approved Paul if I decided to become more than a friend with him.

My dad was waiting for me in the living room. He was a bit surprise to see me coming towards him with Paul behind me, but then I saw him hiding a laugh.

"Well good morning"

"Good morning Dad" I said kissing his forehead.

"Good morning sir" Paul said in a trembling voice.

"I wanted to let you know that I am going fishing with Charlie, I will come back at night, and I´ll probably have dinner with him. He feels a bit sad, you know, because Bella is still on her honey moon and all."

"Oh ok. Don´t worry. I´ll make lunch and dinner for Jake and me and Paul also, if you want to stay?" I said looking at him.

"Well actually I was going to ask you if you would like to come to my house for dinner and meet my mom. She is very anxious to meet you." Paul said to me smiling

"Yea-h… I will love to" I said nervous. I was going to meet his mother, I was happy and worried.

"Ok then, let Jake know he could hang out with the guys tonight. Well, he probably be at Emily´s." my dad said. "It looks like you have something else to tell me, am I right?"

"Umm…yes dad. Well Paul is more than a friend now, he is my boyfriend" I said blushing

"Well, that is good news. Congratulations you two. I hope the best for you; but Paul I trust that you will take good care of her, because if you harm her…" dad started to say to him seriously

"Sir, you don´t have to worry. I will never harm her. She means the world for me. My feelings for her are pure, and I will treat her as the wonderful girl she is." He said hugging me, and kissing the top of my head.

"Ok, about the pure thing, I can understand that you are a couple now, but try not to stay so much in your room Rach, specially if you are going to be on your pijamas." He said looking at me

I was totally red. "Yes-s…dad" I felt like 16 again, but listening dad saying that to Becca.

"Yes sir." Paul said too

The uncomfortable moment was cut off when we heard Charlie´s car pull up on our front yard.

"That must be Charlie. Well, good luck tonight sweet heart. Have a good time. See you later kids." He said before giving me a hug and a kiss and then Paul helped him get into Charlie´s cruiser.

After seeing my dad leave, we got inside and sat on the sofa.

"So…your mom wants to meet me" I said in a low voice.

"Yes, I was going to tell you sooner. She knew, since the day I got home after seeing you for the first time, that I had met a girl, a special one. I don´t how, but she had some kind of mother instinct. Why do you have that face?" he asked me holding my chin up to look at him.

"Nothing. I am just…well nervous." I said looking away

"Nervous? Rach you don´t have to be. She will love you, she will see the wonderful girl you are, and how lucky I am for having you as my girlfriend." He said before kissing me deeply. We kissed for a long time, pausing some times for breathing. He made me forget completely what I was worried about.

Paul then left, he had to patrol as he was not going to be able to do his shift as I was going to have dinner at his house. He said he will come and pick me up around 7. I had lunch with Jake, Leah and Seth. How I missed those two. What surprise me was the amount of food those three ate; I don´t understand how Emily could make so much food for the whole pack, she must really love them. Later, the guys and Leah left for a pack meeting, and I stayed watching some television. After some minutes of not finding any thing interesting I turned it off and relax a bit. A lay on the couch and tried to take a nap, but I missed Paul´s warm arms around me, I needed him so much; he was right, minutes away from each other were unbearable. I needed to distract my mind a bit before going desperate to find Paul. I decided to talk to Becca and let her know all the details until now. I grabbed my agenda and dialed her phone number. The phone rang like five times before someone answer me.

"Hello?" I deep voice said

"Umm…Hi,Mike?" I said

"Yes, who is this?"

"It is Rachel, your sister-in law"

"Oh…yeah, what do you want?" he said in an annoying tone

"I wanted to talk to Rebecca, please" I said trying to control my exasperation

"She is not here, she…is surfing" he said doubting

"Surfing? Becca doesn´t surf" I said shocked

"Well she does now! So call her another time. I am very busy, so bye" he said almost yelling before hanging up on me

I was surprise, shocked, angry, all at ones.

"Asshole" I said into the phone before putting it down.

"Wow watched your mouth sis, there are kids in the room" Jake said mocking me, coming inside next to Seth

"Hey, I am not a kid" he said annoyed

"Yes you are, you may look older, but you are still a youngster" he said ruffling Seth´s hair.

"Well you don´t get behind Jake, you are still my little bother" I said grinning at him

"Hahaha nice one Rach" he said with a sarcastic laugh

"So who were you talking to? Seth asked curiously

"Annoying Mike. Honestly that guy is starting to put me on my nerves, his attitude towards us is getting more and more brutal, and I mean he practically yelled at me." I said sitting down with an angry look

"He yelled at you?" Jake asked with exasperation."Wait till I see him again, I teach him how to talk to my sister in the proper way"

"Don´t worry, I really could care less about him. What shocked me the most was that he told me Becca was not at home, that she was surfing"

"Surfing?" Jake and Seth yelled at the same time

"Since when did Rebecca start surfing?" Jake said surprised

"Yeah, didn´t she hated getting wet. I remembered she never surfed here, nor got into the water, only the times we push her into." Seth said

"Yes she does, that is what puzzled me. It is so not of Becca to do that, I mean she would have told me. I sense something is not right. I´ll wait till she calls." I said before turning back and started going to my room.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked while grabbing a package of chips

"I am going to take a bath and get ready. Paul invited me for dinner at his house; I am going to meet his mother." I said with a nervous smile

"Oh your going to Paulie´s house" Jake said with a laugh, Seth chuckled too

"Paulie?" I said annoyed knowing they were making fun of my boyfriend. It sounded so good to call him that.

"Yeah, that is what his mother calls him. He is a mommy´s boy" Jake said still laughing

"You know her mom?" I asked curious

"No, but we know about her through his thoughts, remember our wolf ability?" Jake said pointing to his head.

"Oh, yeah right. Well I am going to get ready to go to PAUL´S house?" I said before closing my bedroom´s door. I still could hear their booming laughter.

I took a bath, got dressed, put on a simple pink flowered dress that got up to my knees. I looked at the clock on my bedside table; it was 6:30, still not the time. For the spare time I did something I haven´t done in a long time, I wrote in my diary. I used to do that all the time, imagining that in the future I could become a writer, and maybe some day have my own book or be a reporter in a newspaper, having my own opinion column, and being recognize for my writings. That dreams didn´t seem so far away at that moment; but what I decided to write in my diary then, was not about any kind of dream, but of the most wonderful person, my Paul. I got carried away, writing almost 5 entire pages about him, when Jake yelled that Paul was already at the door. I put my diary under my pillow and rush down stairs. Standing looking gorgeous was my boyfriend. He looked so sexy. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt, with some buttons untie on the top revealing part of his smooth chest. I walk to him slowly with a shy smile, totally blushed. He looked at me with a goofy smile.

"You look absolutely beautiful" he said kissing my hand.

"Oh please" I heard Jake said while sitting on the sofa next to Seth who was watching an action movie.

"Well we should go." I said turning to look at Paul.

"Uh Rach, you are forgetting the pie." Jake said pointing to the kitchen.

"OH yes! I almost forgot." I said before rushing to the oven where I left the apple pie I made to take as a desert for the dinner.

"Ok all set. Thanks Jake. You two have fun" I said before stepping outside.

"You didn´t have to bring anything" Paul said laughing grabbing the cake in one hand and holding my waist with the other.

"I know. Is that my mother always said that when someone invited you to her or his house, you should bring something. She always made this pie, so I thought about continuing her steps." I said with a sad smile.

Paul noticed this so he held me tighter. "She´ll love it, I know I will" and he kiss my head. He opened the door of his car for me, gave me the pie and off we went. His home wasn´t far from mine, even though I wanted the drive to be longer, I was getting more and more nervous. When we got there I felt my hands sweaty. His house was nice, smaller than mine, but very nice. The colour was kind of orange, the painting was fading away. There were some beautiful roses on the front yard and some beautiful colour flowers under the windows. My heart was starting to beat faster. Paul opened the door for me offering his hand for me to get out, and then he noticed my sweaty hands.

"Rach, relax. She won´t bite. She is very nice. I promise every thing is going to be fine." He said holding my face into his hands and looked me in the eye. He then did what I needed to relax. He gave me one of those wonderful kisses; one that made me forget everything. But then the moment was broken.

"Paulie, is that you?" a woman´s voice asked

Breathe, Rachel, breathe

**Sorry if I didn´t update the day I said I will. From now on I will update one chapter each week. I try to make the chapters lon****g, so it is reasonable that I take more time to update.**

**So, what do you think about the chapter? **

**The reaction of Rachel about meeting Paul´s mother is very reasonable, who wouldn´t be nervous to meet their boyfriend/girlfriend´s family for the first time? I was when I met my boyfriend´s family, but they are very nice, and I get along fine with them.**

**Please let me now your opinions or suggestion on the reviews!**

**Thanks to all the ones who keep reviewing and putting my story on alerts and favorite^^!**

**I am so happy because…. TODAY I AM GOING TO SEE NEW MOON! YEY THE DAY IS FINALLY HERE^^! **

**Remember LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR IN THE REVIEWS!**

**BYE^^**

**Eclipse Solar =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer:**** I don´t own any of the characters, it belongs to the amazing writer, Stephenie Meyer.**

**PLEASE GUYS, REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NEW MOON WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!! LOVE THE WOLF PACK´S SCENES^^**

**CAN´T WAIT TILL ECLIPSE^^!!!!!!!!**

"_Rach, relax. She won´t bite. She is very nice. I promise every thing is going to be fine." He said holding my face into his hands and looked me in the eye. He then did what I needed to relax. He gave me one of those wonderful kisses; one that made me forget everything. But then the moment was broken._

"_Paulie, is that you?" a woman´s voice asked_

_Breathe, Rachel, breathe_

* * *

**Paul´s POV**

I cringed when I heard my mother call me that name. We should have never watched the movie "My friend Paulie", the one of the girl and her little bird, when I was a little kid; since then my mother thought that could be an adorable nickname for me. I remembered how my friends at school mocked me for it, every time my mother would drop me off. It was all "Goodbye my sweet Paulie" "Be good Paulie" "Have a nice day Paulie". Agg! Paulie this, Paulie that. I was happy that at high school nobody knew that nickname, well apart from Jared, but he is my best friend so he understood that it really bordered me; but since I became a werewolf and I lost personal privacy in my thoughts, the guys started to mocked me, but I could just put up a fight and show them who was laughing.

Suddenly, I was brought out from my memories. "Paulie, what are you both doing standing there, get in before it starts to rain." My mother yelled

I was so embarrassed. My mother kept calling me with that childish name, and it was even worst that my girlfriend had heard it. I tried not to look up at Rachel, as to avoid the embarrassment; I placed my hand on her waist and we started walking to my house. My mom was still at the doorway, with a huge smile on her face.

My mom was a lovely woman, very caring and sweet person. She was always with a good mood, smiling all the time. Even in the most sad or problematic situations, she was always a positive person, even when dad left us, she cried but put up a smile for me. She was not so old, mainly in her early 60´s. She was way shorter than me, well most people are; but same height as Rachel. I knew Rachel and her would get along perfectly.

"Well Paulie, don´t just stand there. Aren´t you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady?" my mom said with a tender smile

"Oh, yes. Mom, this is Rachel Black, my girlfriend, my special girl." I said smiling and looking at her. I could have stayed looking at her forever, but the moment was interrupted, when my mother cleared her throat. "Yes…sorry, and Rachel, this is my dearest mother, Laura."

"It a pleasure to meet you." Rachel said with a shy smile

"Darling, you can call me Laura, and the pleasure is all mine. I was so anxious to finally meet the girl that had captured my little´s boy heart." She said giving her a hug. "Please come inside."

We entered my house and Rachel took a look around; It wasn´t big, but proper for just two people. Our living room was comfortable, with our couch and TV set. Then there was my mother´s book shelf full of different books: novels, history books, national geographic magazines, encyclopedias, and so others. Rachel took some minutes to look at that, which was something my mother and she got in common, the passion for reading.

"Rachel, sweetie, you didn´t have to bring anything." My mother said looking at the pie

"Oh, well I wanted to bring something as to thank your invitation, I made it myself." She said shyly

"Well, that is lovely. It looks delicious. You like cooking?"

"Yes, my mother taught me a lot of things. I am the one who cooks at home now, because if not, my father and brother would still be eating junk food." She said laughing.

"Well, they are men. They are not fond of cooking, like Paulie here. He can´t even prepare himself some breakfast without burning something." She said pointing at me

I was so red at that moment. "Mom…please, why don´t we talk about other thing while sitting down. Here, Rach I´ll take that to the kitchen." I said to her before grabbing the pie and giving her a kiss in her forehead. She smile at me and nodded.

"Ok, come on Rachel, let´s sit down and you can tell me all about you and how you and Paulie met." She said before leading Rachel to the couch. I was getting annoyed by the nickname, I was about to snapped out.

"So Rachel, you are one of Billy Black´s daughters"

"Yes one of his twins. My sister Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her husband."

"Husband?! But isn´t she a bit young to be married." My mom asked a little bit shocked.

"Well, yes. She married at 18. I think it was a way of getting away from La Push; after our mother´s death it was difficult for us to be here." She said in a sad tone. I immediately went to her side and hold her hand and kiss it.

"Darling, I am sorry I didn´t want to make you sad." My mother said placing her hand on Rachel´s shoulder.

"No, please you don´t have to apologies. I did something similar, well not get married but I went to college, to Stanford, in California. It was difficult to be away from home, from my father and brother; he is younger than me, 17. I came back, sometimes for holidays or birthdays, but not so often because of the travelling and I was very focused on my studies. I had graduated weeks ago, but because of problems with my brother, I decided to come back home and help my dad."

"You know what do you want to work of?"

"I always loved to write so I wanted to be a journalist. I have an offer to do an internship in the New York Post, but they still haven´t call me for that"

"Oh, that is great darling that is a great opportunity. You´ll see that they will call you" my mother told her.

I was sad all of a sudden; I didn´t want to think about my Rachel going away, she was my girlfriend now, I didn´t want to lose her. I knew the subject will appeared eventually, but now I wanted to just be us.

"Yes Rachel is a great writer. She shares the same passion for books as you mom." I said with a smile.

"Yes, I love to read. I think when I was at school, I spent most of my free times in the library." Rachel said shyly

"Don´t be embarrassed sweetie. I used to do the same thing. That is why I have a great collection of my favorite books." She said pointing to the big book shelf

"Yes, I was watching it. It is amazing, I recognize some of the titles, but some others are new."

"If you like, you can take whatever you want. Please, consider this your home too. I know that I will be seeing you often." She said before winking at me.

Rachel noticed too and I could see how her cute cheeks turned a little red.

"Well, what do you say if we go to the table? I think the roost beef is ready; and you can tell me all about how you two lovebirds met" she said before starting walking to the diner table.

The food was delicious. My mother was used to my lately alimentary habits, so she made food like for 20 people, which I naturally ate most of it. We told my mother how my encounter with my angel was, and how I instantly knew she was the girl for me. I obviously left apart all about the wolf subject, as I didn´t want my mother to know. I think the only mothers that knew about our secret were Sue Clearwater and Sam´s mother. The other guys and I didn´t want our mothers to know because we didn´t want to upset them. I really took care of her as I was all she had left, especially after my father incident.

"Rachel, let me tell you I am so happy that my son had finally found the right girl for him. I ones thought I was loosing him, when he started hanging out with Sam and the other boys of the rez; I thought they were some sort of rebel gang, he was always with a temper; but one day I knew something had change him, he was happier, love was shown in his eyes, he was different in a good way; that day, was the day he met you darling. I should really thank you for bringing back my son." She said holding Rachel´s hand. Rachel looked at her blushing but with a tender smile.

"And you mister, you better take care of this young lady, or you have to deal with me. She is very special. Beside, I can see love here, the real one." She said smiling at us

"Don´t worry mother, I could never hurt her; and yes, she is very special to me." I said before giving Rachel a peck in the lips, which made her blush even more.

We picked up the plates, washed them, and then we ate Rachel´s pie. Delicious was little to say, it taste like heaven; man, my woman can cook! Food wasn´t going to be a problem for me. We stayed some minutes more, talking to my mother; well it was basically girls talk as they got along very well. My mother was fascinated with Rachel, she consider her a daughter already, I hoped that didn´t made Rachel uncomfortable; it didn´t seem to as Rachel looked happy talking to her. I felt total bliss. It was a great moment.

Then, my mother started to feel tired so she told us she was going to bed.

"Rachel, it was a pleasure to meet you. Hope I see you soon. I am so happy my son had found a girl as wonderful as you. I know you are what he needs. Consider this your other home, so feel free to come when you like. Beside, you have to teach me how to make that pie, it was delicious" She said before giving her a strong hug and a kiss.

"Thank you for inviting me Laura, the pleasure is all mine. Trust me, I am the lucky one for having him with me. I will come when ever you want, I will be delighted. Have a good night Laura." Rachel said before returning the gesture.

"Good night Paulie. Take good care of her." She said

"I will mom." I said with an exasperation tone

"He hates me calling him that, he might be grown up now, but he will always be my little Paulie" she said while patting my cheeks.

"I think is very sweet" Rachel said smiling at me.

"Well, I´ll leave you now. Goodnight Rachel, goodnight son" my mother said waving at us before going to her room.

"Well that was embarrassing" I said rolling my eyes.

"Your mother is so caring, I really like her. She reminds me a lot of my mother" she said looking at her hands

I approached her and hug her, placing my cheek on her head. "Is it still hard for you to be here?"

"I think not so hard anymore. I know she is still looking after us. I realized that being home was what I needed. Being close to my dad and Jake, my friends, and beside I have you now" she and hug me tighter. She was all I needed.

"Well, what do you want to do now? Do you want to watch a movie?" I said looking down at her

"I was wondering if I could see your room" she said a bit blushed

"My room? Uh…yes-s of course. It is upstairs" I said a bit nervous

I was trying to remember if I had my room in order, well it was not like I spent all the time in there, only to sleep after patrols; so I was hoping there wouldn´t be any embarrassed things all over there. When we got to the door, I step in front of it.

"Umm…do you mind if I look first?" I said red as a tomatoe

"Why? You didn´t clean it up?" she said laughing

"Well, I was so anxious to go and look for you that I don´t quite remember how I left it" I said scratching my neck in a nervous way

"Oh…ok, yeah I don´t mind" she said looking down blushing

I quickly open the door and looked inside. There were some clothes on the floor, my bed was not so messy, and then there was not so much left, my room wasn´t so big, since I had double my physical size. I picked up the clothes and just through them in the closet. After checking ever thing was alright, I let Rachel in. She step inside and looked around, I hoped she didn´t think bad of my room.

"It is very nice. It reminds me of Jake´s room, so you didn´t have to worried for the mess, I am used to it." She said smiling.

She continued walking through my tiny room, when she stopped in front of a shelf that was near the window. There I had some portraits with some pictures. I had one with my mother on Christmas, one with Jared, one of my grand parents, and…

"This is your father?" Rachel asked looking at one of the portraits

I looked at it and memories about that day came to my mind.

"Yes. I was 7 there. My mother took it, when the three of us went one afternoon to the beach. He was teaching me how to ride a bike." I said looking at the picture with a sad face.

I suddenly felt Rachel´s hands on mine.

"Sorry Paul, I didn´t want to make you sad" she said looking at me

"No, Rach, please don´t worry, I am fine. It is just some memories I have. I remembered that day I was so happy, my dad bought me that bike for my birthday, I was so eager to go and try it out, this picture was taken the same day. I always saw my dad as my hero, I thought he was the best dad in the world, back then we were a real family." I said still looking at the picture

"What happen with him?" Rachel said hugging my waist and I pull her closer

"My dad started seeing another woman, he hided it from my mother, but I could easily see he was different towards her and me. He started getting late from work, he was always saying he was too busy to play with me; he started to have fights with my mother. I remember it was hard for me to go to sleep, because I could hear them fighting downstairs. Then after my 10 th birthday he told my mother their marriage wasn´t working, that he didn´t feel the same way towards her, that he couldn´t pretend anymore. So he packed and left. My mother was devastated, but she tried to stay positive for me, but I was hurt too. The perfect image I had from him disappeared. I hate him, most of all for what he did to my mom. I think that is the reason for my temper, I had always been a tough guy, I was always with a bad temper, but at home I was always taking care of my mother. Since the age of 10 I had to become the man of the house, I had to grow up faster. Luckily I always counted with Jared, his is my best friend, and he helped me with every thing, his family too. I was glad he phase after me, I wasn´t sure I was going to be able to keep the secret from him. I always tried to be different from my dad, that is way I wanted to tell you the truth about me right away, I didn´t want to hide anything from you. You really are very important to me Rachel and for my eyes and my heart you will be always the girl for me." I said putting the picture down and then I held her face so I could look at her beautiful eyes.

"Paul, I can see from what I got to know you that you are not like him. You are a wonderful, caring, loving, amazing man; and I feel the same way, my eyes," she said stepping forward and placing her small hand on my cheek and placing my hand over her heart "and my heart belongs to you and only you" she said smiling tenderly. I couldn´t be happier and that was all it took. I kissed her with such passion, wanting to show her how much her words meant for me. My hands were on her waist and neck and hers on mine. We were kissing with such energy that we ended lying on my small bed, me over her. My mind was focused in all her body, she was so beautiful, when oxygen was needed we pull apart, but I didn´t want to stop kissing her, so I continue down her jaw and over her neck; her skin was so soft and she smell like wild flowers, I could feel her hand all over my hair. We were having the same effect on each other. My hands caressed her face but then started going further down, almost lifting her dress.

"Umm… I think we should stop" she said trying to catch her breathe but looking at me

"Yes, sorry I shouldn´t have go further. I don´t want to push you to do any thing you don´t want, I will never do that. Rachel…" I said before being interrupted by her smooth fingers over my lips

"Shh…Paul, I know you will not do that. It is just that I don´t think it is time for us to push our relationship further, not that I don´t want to, is just…" it was my time to interrupt

"Rachel, now you are the one mumbling. I understand what you mean. We will do it in the right time." I said kissing her forehead. "I should probably take you home"

"Can we stay a little longer? I want to spent some more time with my boyfriend" she said with a blush on her cheeks

I huge smile appeared on my face, I really couldn´t be happier. She was really an angel, my angel. I nodded and lie down on my bed and pull her closer over my chest. We stayed there for some minutes more. I didn't want to look at the clock; I just wanted that moment to last forever, having her like that; closer to me, closer to my heart.

**Hope you like****d the chapter^^!!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter will be longer^^**

**Some sneak peek for the next chapter****s:**** the events from breaking dawn will start to appeared, Bella and Edward comes back from their honeymoon, so you could picture what is going to happen with the pack, and especially between our main characters ^^**

**REMEMBER….REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! **

**Eclipse solar =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer:**** I don´t own any of the characters, it belongs to the amazing writer, Stephenie Meyer.**

**I want to thanks Jblc77 for all her reviews and support^^ you are a great friend! Thank you! ^^ she is a great writer! Go and check out her stories they are very good! "The best thing comes to those who wait!", "The life I always wanted" "Hope is a four letter word"**

* * *

**Rachel´s POV**

I felt that my life had changed; that destiny had brought me back home for me to find true love, well actually I thought that someone had made me find Paul: my mom. I knew she had something to do with that and I was so thankful to her. Beside, meeting Paul´s mom made me remember her so much; they were very similar. I didn´t want Paul to feel bad, but I wanted so much to cry after that night, because I really missed her. I wanted so much to be able to talk to her, to let her know how I was feeling, how happy I was with Paul; in a way I knew she knew all that, but I missed having her there with me.

The next day, I went to Emily´s house. I felt like having some time with the girls. When I got there, I knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" from inside. When I walk inside I saw Emily cooking some muffins, a whole pile of them.

"Hi Emily. How are you? Sorry that I came without short notice." I said smiling embarrassed.

"Hi Rachel. Please, don´t be silly, you can come anytime, we are friends, aren´t we?" she said giving me a hug.

"Yes, of course" I said hugging her as well.

"So I heard from the boys that you and Paul are officially now. How are you feeling about it?" she said while we sat down at the table.

"I don´t know, I mean I am very happy, he is so perfect, so caring, so wonderful, like the prince charming from stories. He makes me feel so unique, special; and when he kiss me, wow, it feels like the world just stops for us, like I don´t want to pull apart, just be close to him. That sensation is just so…" I stopped when I felt I was saying too much, I didn´t want Emily to feel uncomfortable, and beside I was very red.

"Rach, don´t be embarrassed. You know that I am an imprint too and I feel the same way when with Sam. That girl is true love" she said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I think so." I said smiling shyly

I started tasting Emily´s favorite blueberry muffins, which were delicious, when I noticed a beautiful ring in her left hand.

"Emily, are you and Sam engaged?" I asked her smiling but with a curious look

"What?" she asked surprised, but then she saw what I was looking at.

"Oh, yes. He proposed after the battle with the vampi…" she was telling me before stopping.

"There was a battle?!" I said shocked.

"Well, yes. It all happened a month ago, a think, before you came. There were some vampires who wanted to attack Bella Swan, and as Jake was very into her, he convinced the pack to make an alliance with the Cullens. It was the first time werewolves and vampires fought together, as they are suppose to be enemies. In the end the other vampires were eliminated, and after that was when Jacob decided to run away. I was so scared for the pack, for what could happen to them; I mean I know they heal rapidly, but they fought against several vampires. I remembered I stayed here with Kim; we were both really nervous, we tried to do so many things to get our minds distracted; I think I haven´t cooked so many food like I did that day until now." She said with a short laugh

"That Bella surely knows how to put herself in danger" I said curiously

"After all that, Sam took me to a place near the cliffs, it was a beautiful night, and the moon was so bright. We stayed there for some minutes, watching the view, hugging. I just wanted to feel him closer, not wanted him never to go away from me. He then, told me that he loved me; he promised he will always be with me, and that after the event that happened that day, he wanted me to be sure about that promise, so he proposed to me. I think I practically tackled him, and kissed him so intensely. I am very happy, and I can´t wait to be Emily Uley." She said with a big smile looking at her ring.

"Wow. That is so sweet. Have you decided on a date yet?"

"I would love to have a spring wedding, so we were thinking of having it on April, but we still haven´t put the exact date to it." She said shyly

"A spring wedding is so beautiful. I will love to have mine in that season too." I said with a dreamy smile. Instantly, an image came to my mind. I was dressed in white dress, walking down the aisle with my dad by my side; and there, at the end, next to the minister, dress with a perfect black suit, was the man that has captured my heart since the day we met. Suddenly, I shacked my head, trying to vanished my thoughts; I mean, I couldn´t be thinking about marrying Paul, we been dating for a couple of days, it was way to soon to be thinking of those things. I tried to convinced myself that it wasn´t something to considered about at that moment, but my heart was telling me the opposite. The sudden noise of the backdoor opening took me off my thoughts and then Leah came in, trying to shake away some raindrops from her hair. When she took noticed of me, I could see a smile appearing on her face; it was very obvious that coming to Sam´s house still was strange to her.

"Hi Rachel. Good to see you here. So you let Paul off his leash?" she said with a grin before sitting down beside me.

"Very funny Leah."I said glaring at her "and you went out for a run in the rain?"

"Yeah, I thought about going out for a while, Seth was very annoying at home, and I wanted to have some girl time, you know, being with those guys can be really suffocating and well they are guys." She said laughing at that and then she turned to Emily´s side.

"Do you need help with something?" Leah asked her kindly

Emily watched her with a surprised look and then she smile happily.

"Oh, no don´t worry, I was thinking of ordering some pizza. You are staying, right? I can order one of pepperoni for you; I know is your favorite." She said to her

"Yeah, of course, I´ll be hungry. Beside, that way I guaranty myself that there will be pizza left." She said laughing and smiling at her.

I could see a change in their relationship, like Leah was being nicer to Emily, like they were building up again their cousin relationship they had before. I was happy for them. It reminded me of Becca and me. I really missed her.

"Rach, do you want to go for a walk with me? Will be just outside in the backyard" Leah asked me.

"Yeah sure, it looks like it stopped raining" I said standing up

"We will be right back Em; the guys are probably going to be here soon, so you better start ordering those pizzas. Ha ha you know what they are like when they are hungry." She said

"Yes, you are right. I better hurry." She said giving her a huge smile. Emily seemed very happy with Leah´s behavior towards her. She knew she was accepting her again.

We step outside; the rain had in fact stopped, but it was still a bit cloudy, well it was the normal weather there. We started walking slowly through the back yard, both quiet, looking down or to our surroundings. I was very intrigued by Leah´s change of attitude towards Emily, so I had to asked

"So you seemed friendlier to Emily back there. Kind of you to explain?" I asked her raisin and eyebrow and giving her a half smile.

"Yeah, well, I think it is about time I accept the things the way they are." She said looking to the ground and in a low tone of voice.

"You mean about imprinting?" I asked her

"Yes. I been meditating about it a lot lately; since now there are more guys from the pact that had imprinted." She said looking at me and smiling. I knew she meant Paul. I blushed. "When I first phase I was very confused. It was strange and difficult to get used to hearing other people´s thoughts, especially all guys ones; but in that way I understood what imprinting meant and how we can´t control it, I mean, it just happens and we can´t prevent it or try to break it. It is a strong bond. That way I started to get what happened to Sam and Emily. I confess, it still hurts terrible, I mean, Sam was my first love, and it still hurts; but I realized it wasn´t Emily´s fault, the attraction of the imprint to the imprinter is equally strong. So I thought about it, and I decided to be friendlier with her, stop being rude, hang out more with her, just girls. I mean, yes it will suck to see her with him and well they are going to get married, but well I had to accepted it sooner or later." She said with a sad smile

"And with Sam?" I asked

"That is another subject. I mean, it will be very hard to forgive him, even though I told you before that imprinting is unpredictable. And beside, I have to hear his thoughts all the time, the way he feels for her, and that hurts, so I don´t know if I could be able to forgive him, and act friendly towards him, and I have to stand him as my alpha, so…I don´t know"

"Well, I am glad you decided to give Emily another chance. That way you will have more girl friends to talk to."

"Yes, that is a relief" she said laughing

"Talking about friends, I been noticing a strange behavior in Rebecca, you see…" I said before Leah interrupted me

"Wow, you were saying friends, she is no longer a friend of mine." She said looking at me angrily

"Leah, come on, I know that you feel angry towards her, but as you could forgive me, you can do the same for her; I know she didn´t mean to just disappear on you. I know she misses you too." I try to convinced her

"Yeah, well I got a lot of phone calls from her and letters too." She said with sarcasm

"Leah, please, I think something bad is happening to her." I said with a pleading look

"What do you mean?" she said rapidly. I knew that she still cared for her

"Well, I have been speaking to her on the phone lately, and I she´s been acting wearied. She seemed very nervous when she talk to me, especially when I mention her husband, Rick. I think they are having problems. She avoids my questions when I ask her how they are, she seems like frighten to speak about it, and the odd thing was the other day when I called her and Rick answered and he told me, in a very rude way, that she wasn´t at home, that she was surfing."

"Rebbeca, surfing?! She hates water sports" she said shocked

"I know it seemed very strange to me too. I mean, ok, yes they are in Hawaii, they are in an island, she should get used to water, but still it is so unlike her, and beside she is my twin, we tell each other every thing, and this she would have definitely let me know."

"Yes, it is strange. Well I never really like Rick; he was kind of an asshole. You think he is been hard on her? I mean if they are having problems and she is afraid to tell you, you think is because he doesn´t want her to tell you?" she asked curiously

"I don´t know. I am afraid of thinking that, I had considered that option, but still I can´t really tell. I hope she is ok. I wished she could come home." I said sadly

"Rebecca is a strong girl. I don´t think she would have stayed with him if he was treating her badly. You´ll see that she will be fine." She said giving me a short hug

"Thanks Lee." I said returning the hug. "Umm, can I ask you something?" I said nervously

"Yeah sure"

"Will you promise you´ll think about making up with Becca. I can assure you that she is very sorry for what she did to you and that she really misses you too. At least, will you promise that when she comes back, you will hear her explanation" I asked with a pleading look

"Ok…I´ll think about it" she said giving me a half smile.

"Thank you Lee"

"No worries Ray" she said hiving me a huge smile. It was very nice to be able to use our old nicknames back.

"So, what else you wanted to talk to me about." I said still smiling

"Well, don´t worry, I am a bit hungry so I am going to go inside. It looks like your prince charming has arrived" she said grinning.

I turned around rapidly, knowing who I will find. There, coming through out the woods, was in fact my prince. I could tell he just phase because he was wearing just his old trousers and snickers and no shirt, which made me get to see his perfect fit chest. He was so handsome, so sexy that way. He got to me very fast and gave me a strong hug which lifted me off the ground. I let out a girly laugh. I love the way I felt near him, the warmth of his body was so comfortable. When he looked at me he gave me an intense kiss, like we haven´t seen for a very long time. I didn´t care, I kiss him back the same way, my hands over his arms.

"I really miss you" he said when we pull back, but still with our foreheads touching

"I missed you too. I was looking forward for your kisses." I said blushing at the end. I can´t believe I said that out loud.

"Oh, so I shouldn´t stop then, my lady." He said with a seductive smile. We kissed again with the same passion. My feelings for Paul were growing more and more each day I was with him, especially with his kisses. I realized Leah was right, I also felt the attraction of the imprinting, like our bond was growing stronger; I felt a bit scared and nervous, specially about the future, but in fact I was listening more to my heart that on my mind at that moment. All of a sudden, I memory appeared in my mind. It was about the day I asked my mom to tell me when my dad and she became a couple. They were so in love, they were so perfect for each other. But it was about a special tree that I remember about.

" Paul, would you take me to a place?" I asked looking at him

"Yes, of course, anywhere" he said smiling at me

"It is a special place for me and I want to share it with you" I said blushing

"It will be an honor, my lady. Just tell me the place and we will be off." He said smiling at me before kissing my forehead

"Well, it is in a little meadow above one of the cliffs down the east side of the beach. I don´t know if we will make it on time if we go on foot, before it starts raining; if not we can leave it for another time." I said before pulling him towards the house. Before I turned around, Paul made me look at him and I saw him grinning.

"Rach, you forgot that I am a werewolf, and if you are worried about time, I could just carry you. I am very fast." He said with a smirk

"Carry me? You mean, me, ride over you?" I said with a worrying look

"Yes of course. Come on Rach, I promise it will be nothing. We will be there in no time, beside you´ll be like a feather on me. Just hold on to my fur and there will be no problem."

"O-OK" I said timidly

"Ok, I´ll go and phase, wait here" he said giving me a kiss, and then he went rapidly into the woods. It was only a minutes after, that he came back, in his wolf form. It was definitely the most beautiful animal I have seen before. He came towards me with his trousers tide on his ankle and his snickers on his mouth. He stopped before me and hang me his shoes for me to take them. He then looked at me and winked. It was amazing how you can still see his human features. I picked up his snickers and then I saw how he lowered himself for me to sit on his back. I was still nervous to do it, but I heard a low bark from him, like trying to tell me for me not to be silly. I nodded and did it. When I was on him, I tried to place the snickers near me and then try to hold on his fur. Then Paul started to run through the woods; the sensation was amazing, he indeed was fast, I could see the trees passed beside me and the winds hitting my face. I just laugh about it. It was all wearied, I never thought that could actually be happening, I mean, I was riding on a giant wolf, who was in fact my boyfriend; it all seemed taken off a movie, but it was real, and I was happy about it.

Paul was right about his speed; we got there in less than 5 minutes. The meadow was just as I remembered. There were the same wildflowers, and you can still see the great view from the cliff and there it was: the tree. I got down from Paul and gave him his snickers back. He went very fast to phase back while I started to get closer to the tree. It was an old oak tree. It was a few meters near the edge of the cliff. When I was right in front of it I saw what I was looking for. There in the middle of his bark, where two initials that were special to me: "S & B". I smile tenderly at them and hugged myself, but it was then that I felt two warm arms over my waist.

"Those are your parents?" he said near my ear resting his head in my shoulder.

"Yes, they are. This was their special place. They came here all the time since they started dating. After the first time they said "I love you" to each other, my dad carved their initials here; they made this their love tree." I said smiling "I know it is a bit corny, but that is what they used to tell us. I remembered when my mom brought us here when we were younger, she told us that when we had found love, the true one, and those two words had been said for the first time, we should come here and mark our initials, that way our love will be mark forever." I said smiling tenderly

"That is very nice. I only see your parents initials, where is your sister and her husband´s?" he asked curiously

"I don´t know. It´s wearied." I said thinking about that

"And yours?" he said in a low voice like a whisper

"Mine?" I asked him turning around to face him

"Yeah, I mean, you probably had a boyfriend before me" he said looking down

"No, I had not. Paul…you are my first boyfriend, I really care for you, and I…I want for us to right our initials on the tree." I said smiling at him

"You are sure?" he said coming closer to me

"Very" I said before kissing him.

"Then lets do it" he said before holding my hand and pull me to the tree. He picked up a rock that had a sharp tip and carved our initials: "R & P". It was official then, we were mark forever, but there was something missing and I could see Paul noticed it too.

"Rachel, you are the most wonderful girl I ever met. You are my world, my oxygen, my every thing. You have the only eyes I want to see, the only lips I want to kiss, the only girls I want to be near with, to hug and protect. You made my life brighter. I wanted to tell you that…Rachel Black I love you" he said resting his forehead on mine and his hands on my waist. I was so happy; I could practically melt for all the beautiful words he said to me.

"Paul, I…" but just then a loud howl was heard through out the woods. Something was not right.

"It had to be now?" Paul asked angrily.

"Paul, I think something bad has happened, we should probably go back" I said with frustration and worrying.

"Rach, please, before we go, I have to hear you say you feel the same. Do you love me?" he said looking at me intensely

"Yes Paul, I love you with all my heart" I said without hesitate. We then kiss with all the passion of our hearts, to seal the confession we have made; but it didn´t last long as we heard the howl again, and now more than one; the pack was calling each other, Paul had to go back.

"I hoped it is something important because if not several butts are going to be kicked" he said laughing when we pull apart

I looked at him while he went to phase. I felt a great sensation of happiness, like I never felt before. This was actually happening to me, I had finally found him, my prince from fairy tales, the one I used to read and write about, my heart told me it was him. Before going towards my wolf, I turned around and looked at the love tree.

"I found him mom, I found true love" I said smiling, knowing she was doing the same thing.

**Here I am again. Sorry if I didn´t update last week, I been writing another story, in ****Spanish, "La propuesta". So I was trying to share my time between this story and the other one.**

**Hope you like the chapter^^**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I accept anonymous reviews too^^ **

**Opinions and suggestions are well accepted^^**

**Eclipse solar =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer:**** I don´t own any of the characters, it belongs to the amazing writer, Stephenie Meyer.**

**I want to apologize with all the wonderful people who followed this story. I decided to stop it before because I did not have time to write it and because I had read some other fics that were the same as mine. But well because I know several people wanted me to keep writing it I decided to give it another try and keep the story going =)**

"_Yes Paul, I love you with all my heart" I said without hesitate. We then kiss with all the passion of our hearts, to seal the confession we have made; but it didn´t last long as we heard the howl again, and now more than one; the pack was calling each other, Paul had to go back._

"_I hoped it is something important because if not several butts are going to be kicked" he said laughing when we pull apart_

_I looked at him while he went to phase. I felt a great sensation of happiness, like I never felt before. This was actually happening to me, I had finally found him, my prince from fairy tales, the one I used to read and write about, my heart told me it was him. Before going towards my wolf, I turned around and looked at the love tree._

"_I found him mom, I found true love" I said smiling, knowing she was doing the same thing._

**Rachel´s POV**

Even if I have just had the most lovable moment with Paul, my heart sensed that something was wrong…or something even worst was about to happened. I climbed on my boyfriend's back, holding his cloths and snickers and we started going back. That was something I never thought I was going to say, well boyfriend referring to Paul, the boy that had captured my heart since the first moment my eyes laid on his, and even stranger was the fact that I will be riding over my boyfriend´s back that had phased into a giant wolf. Yes, my boyfriend was a werewolf. I thought I was going to be totally crazy by then, but luckily I didn´t care anymore. Things were different and strange there but I was truly happy.

When we reached Emily´s house, I climbed off and gave Paul his clothes. He ran rapidly to the woods and came back only wearing his jeans and snickers. He came to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Rachel, love. I have to go and meet with the pack. Apparently there is trouble." He said holding my face with his warm hands.

"What´s going on?" I asked with a worried look.

"I couldn´t hear clearly, but it has something to do with Bella Swan, well Cullen now. Please stay here. I´ll come as soon as possible" said Paul before giving me a short kiss. "I love you" he said looking me on the eyes.

"I love you" I said looking back at him.

Once I saw Paul disappear into the woods in his wolf form, I went inside and saw Emily that was standing against the kitchen counter with a worried look.

"Emily what happen? Paul said there was something going on with Bella, is that right?" I said getting closer to her.

"I don´t know for sure. Sam got a call from Seth that they should have an urgent meeting with all the pack. Sam didn´t say much, only that Bella have return from her honeymoon." She said with a worried voice.

"You think something happened to her?" I said while we sat down on the couch.

"I hope not, but there is only one thing that might have happen to her. I don´t know it is scary just to think about it" said Emily shaking a little like she had goose bumps.

I knew what she meant. The only bad thing that could have happen to her, well maybe not so bad for her as it was what she wanted, is that she was turn into a vampire.

"But I don´t understand, why will the pack be like this?"

"Because if Bella was in fact turned into one of them, it will mean that the Cullen have broken the treaty. The treaty implied that they could not bite a human"

"But if it was what she wanted wouldn´t that change things?"

"I don´t know, but I don´t think Sam and the others will leave it like that. Sam don´t trust the Cullen even if they say they are different from others from their kind. I just hope they don´t plan to do something dangerous." said Emily placing her hand on her face.

"You mean attack the Cullen?"I asked with a shock expression

"I hope not" said Emily looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

I was sad and very worried too. Just to think that something might happen to Jake and the others but especially to Paul, it made my heart hurt. I wanted so much to go and find Paul and see if he was alright. We were both quiet for a while, worrying and thinking about our men. All of a sudden the phone rang, making Emily and I startled a little. I was closer to the phone so I stood up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked

"Rachel, is that you?" said a woman´s voice from the other end which I recognized.

"Yes, Sue is me. Is something wrong? Is my Dad alright?" I asked with a nervous voice, hoping nothing have happened to him as I knew he had gone to the Clearwater´s house.

"No, sweetie, don´t worry he is ok. He is back at your house. It is for another thing that I am calling you. I knew that you might be at Emily´s" she said nervously

"Sue, what is going on?"I asked even more nervous.

"Rach I think that you should go back to your house. Your father got a call from Charlie, apparently Bella got sick on her honeymoon. Seth heard about it and went to tell the pack, sensing that something else might have happen to Bella. Your father knew this will affect Jake terribly so he went back to your house, hoping he would find him there or at least wait to talk to him."

"Yes, I understand. I will go back home immediately. Thanks for the call Sue."

"Don´t worry sweetie. I just hope nothing bad will happen. Bye Rachel" she said before hanging up

"Bye Sue" I hang up and turned to look at Emily who was looking at me. "Sorry Emily, I have to go back home. My Dad is there trying to stop Jake for doing something stupid like running away again. I have to go and help him." I said walking to the door.

"I hope nothing bad had happened" she said with a sad expression.

"Yes, me too." I said before stepping out and going directly home.

When I got there I ran inside hoping to find my brother there but I only saw my father near Jake´s bedroom with tears in his eyes. I rush to his side and kneeled in front of him and hug him tighter.

"Dad, where is Jake?" I said with a trembling voice, holding the tears that where about to come down.

"He…he went to the Cullen´s house. He is going to confront them for what they did to Bella" he said with tears in his eyes.

I couldn´t stand seeing my Dad that way. I hugged him and tried to calm him.

"Dad, everything will be alright. Jake is going to be ok. We have to have faith. You said the Cullen are not aggressive like other vampires. Maybe they´ll reason with him and there won´t be a fight. And there is also the pack, maybe Paul and the others convinced him to come back. I know they won´t let anything happen to one of them. You´ll see. All we can do know is wait for any news." I said over his shoulder trying to put a comforting voice, trying to hide the fact that I was really scared and wanted my brother back safe.

And we did, we waited. I called Emily and Sue to see if they had any news but neither of the other members of the pack had returned. I was starting to get very nervous.

It was after half an hour, that my nerves were about to burst. I was walking in a frantic way around the living room. My Dad, after seeing me that way, had gone to the kitchen to make me some tea, to calm me down, even if it was impossible.

"Come on. I just want some news, anything. A call or someone bursting through the door" I said to myself before landing on the couch. And it was after that, that my prayers were answered. I heard a strong and loud knock on the front door, but the person outside didn´t wait for somebody to answer because the door was opened abruptly. My heart started beating faster the moment I saw Paul.

"Paul!" I shouted running towards him. "What´s wrong? Where is Jacob? Is he alright?" I said in a nervous voice.

"Rachel, breathe. I came to tell you that…" he started saying when my Dad appeared into the living room.

"Paul. Where is my son?"

"That is why I came to tell you. He is fine." He said taking a breath. I could see he came running.

After hearing that my Dad and I hold our hands in relief. But I could still sense something was not right.

"But where is he?" I asked

"He came out from the Cullen´s house and as soon as he phased I came to tell you. He is probably now talking to the pack about what he saw there. I knew you where both afraid of what might have happened to him, so as soon as I knew he was ok, I run back here." He said looking at me.

I look at him in an adoring way. I loved him. I couldn´t stand being there in the same room and not be near him, so I went to hugged him and kiss him.

"Thank you Paul" I said when I looked him in the eyes.

"Everything for you Rachel" he said smiling.

Our especial moment was ones more interrupted by another wolf howl, but it was different, it was a sharp intense one.

"Something is wrong" said Paul looking worried. "I have to go. I´ll try to come back as soon as possible". He said looking at my Dad and me. I was again so scared that I could only nod. Then Paul went out again.

My Dad and I were silent for some minutes. Many thought came to my mind of what might have happened, and there weren´t all good. I was very nervous but I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dad, come on. We are going to Emily´s. If there is any news, I know the pack will go there." I said getting our coats and the car keys.

I helped my Dad get into the car and drove to the place that had become the headquarters of the wolf pack. When we got there Emily was on the porch. She had the same expression like us on her face. She didn´t know much, so we waited all together. Sue joined us some minutes after we arrived. Not even a cup of herbal tea could calm me down. I just needed to know what was going on. After another half an hour, which seemed like two, the pack entered through the back door. I instantly look through them to find my brother but he was not with them and worst, someone else was missing.

"Where is Seth?" Sue said with a nervous voice.

The pack was quiet and they had sadness on their faces.

"Leah, where is your brother?" Sue asked again in a loud voice.

"Sue, Billy. Jacob and Seth…they…." Sam started to explain.

"What Sam?" Billy almost shouted.

"They left the pack. They went to the Cullen territory"

We were shocked. I couldn´t believe it, neither did Sue and Dad.

"What do you mean they left the pack? That is impossible. Sam you're their Alpha. They are supposed to obey you." my Dad said holding his head with his hands.

"Billy, Bella is…" Sam started too said but he paused and took a deep breathe before he continued as if the information he had to say was very difficult to explain or believe.

"Bella is pregnant. She is having some kind of vampire baby." Sam said with a disgust expression, as did the rest of the pack when he mentioned it.

"What?" Sue, Billy, Emily and I shouted. That was something we didn´t see it coming.

"Wait. Is _that _possible? I mean Bella, is she still….human?" I asked scared about the answered.

"Yes, she is human. That is why, by what we saw from Jacob´s thought we saw is some kind of strange creature. Bella looked like very sick and very pregnant. That thing is some kind of mutant vampire. That can´t be considered a baby." Sam said in a deep voice.

"I don´t understand why did Jacob and Seth left" said Sue.

"When Jacob returned, he was shocked about seeing Bella that why and finding out she was pregnant with the leech´s baby. They had in fact broken the treaty some way. I mean a human caring a vampire baby, Bella is definitely going to die because of it or worst maybe they will end up transforming her in one of them. So the course of action was attack the Cullen. But Jacob denied doing it. He started to defy my orders, like another Alpha would have done. We started to get so angry with one another, but before a fight started he just run. It was so strange because ones he left we couldn´t hear his thoughts, like he disconnected entirely from the pack. Seth followed him some minutes after."

Sue started crying right after Sam stopped. Emily went quickly to comfort her. I did the same with my Dad, who was still in shock. Paul seeing me so worried came to be next to me.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked.

"Nothing like this has happened before. We should have a council meeting first thing in the morning. We keep patrols tonight and meet in the morning" My Dad said with a serious voice.

I couldn´t believe this was happening. My brother had left his pack, his family, to go and help a coven of vampires who could easily kill him. Fortunately, I had Paul by my side the whole time, I felt protected and a bit more relaxed between his arms and his kisses but still I wanted my brother and Seth back. We stayed in Emily´s house. We had dinner all together, but all of us were very quiet. We all had the same expressions of sadness and concern. But I noticed Leah a bit different than the rest of the pack. She had been the whole time, since they had come back, close to the window looking into the woods, like she was not there. I thought maybe she was very worried about her brother and didn´t want to express it.

The drive home was quiet too. I was so worried for my two brothers and also for my dad. I knew he was not going to be able to sleep tonight, me neither. Paul accompanied us home and helped my father to get to his room. When he closed the door he looked at me and came straight to hug me before I busted into tears. I was so scared. We stayed like that for some minutes before Paul carried me to my room. We lay next to each other in my bed, looking into each others eyes. It was incredible how, with just one look, Paul could comfort me. I didn´t had the strength to change, so I just got close to Paul and fell asleep, protected by my wolf.

The next morning, I felt cold all of a sudden. I thought maybe I had moved from Paul´s body so I changed positions on the bed, but he was in fact not there, not even in my room. It was then that I remembered about the meeting with the Elder´s so I rush downstairs and went to find my dad. But he had left too. A note in the fridge confirmed me that Paul had taken him to the meeting and that I should go and wait for them at Emily´s. So quickly after reading the note I put on some new clothes and went to the pack´s head quarters.

When I got there I saw the rest of the pack, except from Sam and my father, who I assumed were still at the meeting. The boys were eating some of the muffins Emily was baking but I noticed they were eating slowly due to the whole situation. Paul, ones he saw me came to my side, kissed me and hugged me.

"Sorry, that I had to leave so soon. Your father asked me to bring him to the meeting." He said resting his head on my shoulder holding me tight to his chest.

"Don´t worry. Thank you for taking care of him and being by my side" I said turning around to look at him.

"Rachel. I´ll always be by your side, until you don´t want me to." He said resting his forehead over mine.

"I think that won´t happen" I said smiling before kissing him properly.

It was a different atmosphere than the ones I had experienced before in Emily´s house. There were no laughter or happy faces, we were all depressed. The silent moment was cut off when Sue entered through the door crying holding a note on her hand. Emily and I rush to her side and helped her to sit down and relaxed for her to be able to tell us what had happened.

"Leah" she said in tears "She left too".

We couldn´t believed it. We were all still surprised about what Sue said that we didn´t notice my Dad and Sam entering the room.

"What happened?" my Dad asked worried by noticing our faces.

"Billy, Leah left too. She went to join Jacob´s pack. She left me this note saying she decided it was best to be there, to protect Seth and help Jacob. What I´m going to do? Now my two children are out there with those vampires." Sue said before starting to cry on Emily´s shoulder.

"Sue don´t worry. They are going to be fine. We should have faith. Jake is not going to let anything happen to them." My father said placing his hand over hers.

"We are going to make sure of that" Sam said with a determinate voice.

"What do you mean Sam?" said Embry.

"There will be no fight for now. They may be another pack now, but there are still our brothers, and it looks like if we attack the Cullen, Jake is going to defend them. So it was decided that some of us should go and talk to them. Convince them to rejoin our pack or at least to bring back Seth and, well, Leah now too."

"That seems alright. Who will go?" asked Brady, one of the new members of the pack, along with Collin.

"I will like to go Sam" said Paul with a determinate voice. I knew he wanted to go as a representation of my dad and me. I felt so proud of him, that I hold him tighter to show him that I appreciate his gesture.

"All right. Jared, Quill and Collin will be joining you. But I want you to go there in wolf form."

"Bu Sam. You know we can´t communicate with him through our minds. He is my best friend maybe I can convinced him better." Quill said standing up.

"No, Quill. I want Jared to be the one who talks to him without phasing. That will make him talk better. I know he is your best friend but I also know you can also be more convinced to join him. That is why I don´t send Embry too. We need you in this, but also if I send you Jake won´t suspect anything. Trust me."

I could see Quill was not convinced by that neither was Embry, but Sam was their Alpha, so they just nodded. So it was set. The four of them were going to go and try to convinced them to come back or at least bring us some news form them. I just wanted to know they were ok.

I started to get annoyed by the clocks. I become rejected by them since those events started. I hadn´t done anything else but wait and it seemed like an eternity. The worst part were the nerves, I couldn´t control them anymore. Things were getting worst and worst and I sensed that there were still more to come.

Again we were all together waiting. Sue was more calmed, but still I could see some tears on her cheeks. I was at her side, holding her hand, telling her they were alright. She had been there for me in the past. I wanted to do the same thing for her. After some time, of passing around, I went to stay close to the window. It was no longer after, that I saw the guys coming back.

"They are back!" I shouted.

We all gathered at the entrance but our hopeful facing disappeared ones we didn´t see Jacob, Seth nor Leah with them.

"You couldn´t convinced them?" my Dad asked with sadness in his voice.

"We are sorry Billy, Sue." said Jared looking defeated by not fulfilling his job.

"Why don´t we all get inside and you can explain us better".

Ones inside, Jared started to explain what had happened. "Jacob was the only one in his human form. I tried to convince him that this shouldn´t had happened, that we were family and we should stick together. He told us that it was something inevitable, that he didn´t want it either, to be angry with us, especially with you Sam. I told him you felt sorry too. I tried all to convince Seth and Leah to return. I even explained them Sue was very worried for them, but it wasn´t enough to change their minds. Jacob told us that this situation with Bella was soon to be over and that the Cullen were going to go away after that. I didn´t know exactly what he meant with "over" and how it will affect Bella, but Jake said that after that Leah and Seth will come back."

"And my son?" asked my Dad.

"He said he is not. He said that it won´t be a good idea as it will involve a confrontation with Sam. He didn´t want that, so he said he will stay in the woods."

_In the woods_. I couldn't believe my brother will do that. He will live like a wild animal all alone there? I just couldn´t stand it.

"Billy, Jake asked me to tell you that he is fine, that he is sorry and…that he loves you" Jared said looking at my Dad.

"Thank you Jared" my Dad said nodding at him. He sounded calm but I knew he was crying inside.

"So that´s it. We can´t do anything more. We just have to wait till all this is over and then we will try to solve this problem of the division." said Sam with his deep voice.

I couldn´t believe what I was hearing. "That´s it?" I asked with disbelief in my voice causing everyone to look at me. "We are not going to do anything else?" I asked looking at Sam.

"There is nothing else we can do Rachel" he said

"Yes there is. Maybe if I go and talk to him I would convince him to come back or Seth and Leah. Maybe it would be different if someone of their family go and talks to them." I said with determination on my voice.

"No" Paul said holding my arms to make me look at him. "I will not risk you to go there" he said with a deep and serious voice.

"Paul, he is my brother. He won´t hurt me" I said trying to calm him.

"I know he won´t but he is no longer in our territory. He is with does bloodsuckers. It is not safe for you." he said looking concern.

"But Paul…" I started to say.

"Rachel enough" my Dad said almost shouting at me. "You heard what Sam said. This is all we are going to do for now. We know they are fine. I know if any danger would happen they will call the pack to help them."

"Don´t worry Rachel. That is what Jake said. If something wrong happens they will howl" said Jared

"Ok" I said sounding defeated.

"Don´t worry. Everything will end up soon" said Paul holding me in his arms. I wanted to believe that, but the scary thoughts were still present in my mind.

That day I tried to keep my mind focused in other things: cleaning, reading, even phoning Rebecca to see how she was. It was strange that I couldn´t find at her home. It was until the fourth time that Rick picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said with his annoying tone.

"Mike. Is Rachel. Can you give the phone to Rebecca" I said in a serious tone.

"She is busy right now"

"Please Mike. I really need to talk to her. I been trying to phone her but she didn´t answer until the fourth time I called. Well actually you answered." sounding annoyed by it.

"Look, you could stop bordering us. Don´t you see Rebecca is happy here? There is a reason she agreed to marry me and moved here with me: she doesn´t want to have anything to do with you, your family or that dumpster of town. So get the hint. Stop bordering her!" he shouted at me.

I was crushed by what he had said to me. It wasn´t true, I knew it wasn´t.

"Look scum bag. Stop shouting at me and give the dam phone to my sister" I said trying to control my anger.

"Don´t you get it stupid. She doesn´t want to talk to you!" he said shouting even louder.

I was about to shout him back when somebody took the phone from me.

"Look you piece of shit. Don´t you dare shout to her, because I will personally go to Hawaii and bit the crap out of you until you loose conscious. Do you understand?" said Paul with great anger on his face and voice.

"Who is this?" I heard Mike asked with a trembling voice. He was scared.

"It´s none of your dam business. Just remember that if you insult Rachel again, I will make you a visit you will never forget. Understood?"

"Y-yes" said Mike before hanging up.

Once Paul hung the phone too he turned and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a clam expression.

I just couldn´t resist it. I threw myself into his arms and crushed my lips into his. It was such a deep kiss that we ended up in the couch, me on his lap.

"Thank you my kind sir" I said looking at him using the names we used.

"It was a pleasure, my lady." He said caressing my face. "I couldn't stand hearing how that idiot shouted at you, even worst, insulted you."

"Don´t worry. It didn´t surprised me."

"Who was he?"

"My annoying brother-in-law. I was trying to talk to Becca, but he wouldn´t let me. I don´t know. This situation with her is becoming strange and I am starting to sense that something had happened to her" I said looking sad.

"Rachel, baby. Don´t be sad. I can´t stand seeing you this way, with all this Bella thing and your brother and now your sister, I can´t stand seeing you miserable. I just want everything to be back to normal just to see you fine and smiling" he said starting to kiss my face and neck.

He didn´t know that just with his touch, his kiss or the sound of his voice near me, he could calm me instantly. I felt so lucky and fortunate, to have him by my side, to have him as my boyfriend. I loved him so much.

"I love you" I said before kissing him deeply.

Paul stayed with me the rest of the day. We even went to visit his mom. I help her cook dinner. It reminded me of what I used to do with my mother. Paul thought it would make me sad, but it didn´t, on the contrary, I enjoyed it very much. I had dinner at Paul´s. My dad was having dinner with Charlie and Sue. I knew from my Dad that Charlie had been very worried about Bella, since the Cullen had told him Bella was very sick and had to be taken to a special hospital. I couldn´t imagine what Charlie will feel when this is over. I still didn´t know what it implied "_over_", but I just hoped that what ever it was, Bella could be safe or at least wouldn´t suffered so much. I didn´t know her so well, but nevertheless, I didn´t wish anything bad to anyone.

Paul spent the night again in my house. I was glad my Dad didn't complain that Paul was sleeping in my bed. We didn´t do anything beside sleep. It wasn't that I didn´t want to have sex with him. I wanted so much for Paul to be my first but I just wanted for the moment to be special and at that moment, with all those events happening, it wasn´t the right time.

The next day started as stressful like the last two. My nerves were starting to get very intense. I tried to focus again in other things but it was starting to get even harder. It was not only Jake´s sake I was worried about. I had to add Becca´s too. After that conversation with stupid Mike, I got more worried about my twin and I could feel it. I was determinate. Ones this whole Bella thing was over and Jake and the others were back safe, I was going to go and visit my sister ands see with my own eyes if she was all right.

It was when I was washing the dishes after lunch, that I sensed something different. I couldn´t defined what. I was so focused on that, that when the phone rang I was startled with surprised. I got near it slowly, fearing what I was going to hear through the other end. Was it going to be good news or bad ones? I was scared to find out, but I had to. I picked it up and listen.

"Rachel?"

"Hi Emily. What´s going on?" I asked very nervous.

"They are back Rachel! Jacob, Seth and Leah are here!" she shouted of excitement.

At last…good news…

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter^^**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

They really help me to get on writing^^!

I had to have the "Breaking Dawn" book right next to me while writing this chapter, because I wanted to write the sequence of events just like they appeared in the book^^ I hope I did it Ok.

I am on holidays so I will try to update the next chapter soon^^

**REMEMBER LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS ON THE REVIEWS^^!**

**Xoxo**

**Eclipse =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer:**** I don´t own any of the characters, it belongs to the amazing writer, Stephenie Meyer.**

**I**** want thank ****Ren`.´Blondie**** and ****WolvesInTheNight ****for their reviews and for the people who add the story and me to their favorites and alerts^^!**

**I want to thank specially to**** SheVamp**** for her beautiful message^^ I want to apologize to you for not updating my story before you went on to San Diego, I had a complicated week that didn´t allow me to update my stories sooner =( I hope you will be able to read it and that you like it^^**

**I hope you all like the chapter^^!**

_It was when I was washing the dishes after lunch, that I sensed something different. I couldn´t defined what. I was so focused on that, that when the phone rang I was startled with surprised. I got near it slowly, fearing what I was going to hear through the other end. Was it going to be good news or bad ones? I was scared to find out, but I had to. I picked it up and listen._

"_Rachel?" _

"_Hi Emily. What´s going on?" I asked very nervous._

"_They are back Rachel! Jacob, Seth and Leah are here!" she shouted of excitement._

_At last…good news…_

* * *

**Rachel´s POV**

"Oh my God. I can´t believe it! Em, we will be there soon. Please, tell them not to go anywhere" I said to her before hanging up and rushing to tell my father.

I never thought I could drive that fast, but I was so anxious to hug my little brother that I didn´t care if I passed the speed limit. When we reached Emily´s house, Paul was all ready waiting for us. He helped me get my Dad out of the car and inside the house. When we got in we saw all pack, with Sue and Emily, sitting around the kitchen table talking and eating as joyful as they used to be before the problems appeared, among them where Seth, Leah and my brother.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up" said Jake coming towards as with his usual grin on his face.

I let out a laugh and went running towards him and into his arms. I hugged him so tight. I was so happy to see him, but also…so angry at him. So I let go of him and push him, even though I wasn´t strong enough to move him, he saw my serious expression so he knew I was no longer happy.

"Oh, Rach. Como on, don´t be mad at me. I am fine. Leah and Seth too" he said still smiling, trying to give me another hug.

"Don´t tell me not to be mad. Don´t you know how scare we were for the three of you? I was this close to go and look for you myself" I said with a serious tone showing him with my fingers. "And why are you so happy about?" I shouted by seeing that particular grin on his face.

"I have so much to tell you sis" he said holding my hand and carrying me to sit on the couch next to my Dad, who also looked calm, like he knew what was going on with Jake. I hated so much to be the last one to know about things.

"Well, first I want to apologize for what we did. Well actually for what I did first. It may be strange to all of you to see me and well the guys" nodding to Leah and Seth that were behind him "in another pack. We wanted to tell you that we are still a wolf pack, we are not a Cullen or vampire lover kind of pack" said Jake laughing and so did the others "But still, I am not coming back to this pack" he said looking at me and Dad. It seemed like he had already explained all of this to the others, so he was telling this only to my Dad and me.

"What? What do you mean you are not coming back? Jake we are your family. We all are" I said with a shocked expression and raising my voice.

"Rachel. I am not saying you are not going to be my family anymore. I am just saying that I will not be on this pack. And that I might be less time in La Push" he said reaching for my hand.

"You are going to live with the Cullen?" I said with sadness in my voice.

"I don´t know…I might. I can´t be away from their home anymore" he said looking down but with a smile.

"You can´t? Are they obliging you?" I shouted.

"Rachel, sweetheart. Relax. Let you brother explain himself" my Dad said in a calm tone.

"No, Rachel. They are not obliging me or anything. Let me start from the beginning. After sometime after I spoke to the pack, well to Jared, Bella got into labor. It was so painful just to see her like that. Well she had the baby but there was a complication and she almost died. Fortunately, Edward managed to inject part of his venom in her heart on time. I was so devastated after seeing that, that I wanted to kill the baby for doing that to her. But when I was about to attack, I...I…I couldn´t" said Jake changing his tone of voice and expression to a more dreamy and happy one.

"What do you mean you couldn´t?" I asked intrigued by his expression.

"I couldn´t because that instant I looked at her directly into her eyes, well actually she looked at me, and…it was like my world had changed, it was like invisible strings were pulling me to her, like she was my whole universe" he said with a goofy smile.

I couldn´t believe my ears. I knew that feeling. I heard of it and felt it too. It was like what Emily had explained to me or what Paul had said to me about us. I knew what it was…

"Jake…are you…telling us you imprinted on Bella´s baby?" I asked still surprised.

"Yes, sis. I imprinted" he said with a big smile and shinning eyes.

I was frozen. After what had happen to him with Bella and knowing about imprinting I wanted this to happen to him so badly, for him to find his soul mate, his special girl. But this was totally a surprise. I couldn´t believe it was even possible.

"But, how is it possible? I mean aren´t werewolves and vampire supposed to be enemies?" I said still confused.

"Well, yes. But Renesmee, is half vampire and half human"

"Her name is Renesmee? Wow that´s an original name" I said smiling. I couldn´t help it. I was still confused and worried but by seeing Jake so happy, made me happy.

"Yes, but it´s kind of a riddle name. I call her Nessie" said Jake grinning

"Nessie? Isn´t that the Loch Ness Monster?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I thought it was a cute nickname for her. Not that I consider her a monster. She is the most beautiful, cute, sweet baby girl there is" said Jake looking at his hands while smiling.

"And what did Bella said about it? I don´t think she would like her baby to be name like that" asked my Dad.

"Wait, I forgot about Bella. How is she? Is she…" I started but was afraid to ask.

"Well…technically yes, she died, but not in the sense that we are never going to see her again. She is a full vampire now" he explained to me "And no Dad she didn´t take it well. She almost attacked me because of it, but couldn´t hurt me because Seth stood in her way" Jake said laughing while looking at Seth.

"What?" Sue shouted while she went next to Seth and started looking for any injury.

"Mom, I am fine. It was nothing. She just hit my shoulder that´s all. I was in my wolf form, so it only took me a few hours to heal, but I am ok now" Seth said hugging his mother.

"So, yes that is practically the whole story for now" Jake said looking at me.

"Wow. It really is a lot of information to take in" I said resting my head on Paul´s shoulder that was next to me.

"And I think there is something more" said Leah who was smirking.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, as I said before, Nessie is not an ordinary baby. Her growth is faster that a normal one. She might be only a day or two but she looks like 10 months old. The doctor said that in a month or so she might look like she has a year or two"

"WOW" we all said.

"Yes it is amazing" said Jake smiling

"But wouldn´t she be older faster? I mean is she immortal like vampires or would she grow like a human" Dad asked.

"We don´t know yet. The doctor and Edward are going to investigate about it"

"Are we going to be able to meet her?" I asked with hope.

"Well, I don´t know yet" said Jake a bit sad.

"Oh, sorry, is this because of the treaty?" I asked noticing my mistake.

"No, Rachel. This has nothing to do with that. In fact we have modified it" said Sam coming closer to were we where. It was strange to see him so apart, but I sensed that it had to be because of the Alpha thing.

"What do you mean Sam?" My Dad asked.

"We agreed that, as one of our brothers has imprinted on one of the Cullen, there will no harm upon them. They will be allowed to hunt in their area and get in touch with our pack. That means to come here, but with supervision of one of the pack. But this will only be allowed to the Cullen, not to other vampires" Sam said in a serious tone.

"So why don´t you bring her here?" I asked again. I was so anxious to meet her.

"Well, because I might be allowed by the pack to bring her, but I am not allowed by her parents yet" said Jake laughing.

"Oh" I said laughing as well "I understand. Well, but try to. I really want to meet her" I said standing up to hug him again.

"Thank you for understanding me Rach. I am really very happy now" he said over my shoulder.

"I can see that" I said holding his face with my hands to look at him. "But, promise me something" I said trying not to cry.

"Anything" he said looking worried about my change of mood.

"Promise me that you will come and visit us. I know how strong imprinting is, and that you will try to be with her most of the time. But don´t forget about us. Come home when you can, ok?" I said hugging him again with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Rachel" he said hugging me tighter. "I could never forget you. I promise, I will come home often. You are not going to loose me. I am still your annoying little brother" he said with a happy tone, making me laugh.

My brother was happy and he was back.

* * *

**Paul´s POV**

Things seemed to be better since Jake, Leah and Seth returned. Well…"returned" in a way, as they only came to explain to their families that they were OK, but they were going to spend more time with the Cullen due to Jake´s imprint with the half breed baby. I was glad there was not going to be a fight against our brothers. It would have been very painful and for me twice as much, because I would have fought not only against them but against Rachel´s brother and I knew she would have suffered and just to imagine that made my heart hurt.

But I was happy just to see her happy, as she knew her brother was all right and that he was going to come back to visit them. I love her so much. She was everything I could have asked for. She was beautiful, caring, smart, sweet, and totally perfect. All the bad things I had said about imprinting before were all bullshit. To have imprinted on Rachel was the best that had happened to me.

The weeks after the whole Bella pregnancy was over, were calm and peaceful. I spent all my time with Rachel. I helped her in her house with the chores and with the trips to the grocery store. I also stayed looking at her while she read or write. I know, that might seemed like boring for most people, but for me it was the most wonderful thing to do, to just admire her expressions while she was focused in a book or concentrate in her writings. I loved how she blushed every time her eyes connected with mine. She was the cutest thing ever.

Every thing seemed to go as usual, until October started. I was watching TV while Rachel was trying to get in contact with her sister. I hated seeing Rachel so sad because her twin was not talking to her, well that was according to the asshole of her sister´s husband. Rachel was certain that something wrong had happened to her twin. She said it was a twin connection thing. She told me if things didn´t get better that she was going to take a plane to Hawaii to see her. I told her that I will go with her if that happened. There was no way I was going to let her go there by herself after that idiot of Mike shouted and insulted her. I was so looking forward to be able to kick his ass. After the third time she tried, she desisted. I didn´t know what to do to cheer her up so I just brought her into my arms and kissed her. After some minutes after a perfect make out session we just stood there watching TV together. But my heavenly moment didn´t last because I got a call from Sam saying that I have to go to his house for a pack meeting. I groaned but I realized that maybe it would be good for Rachel to go out and be in company of Emily.

"Rach, I have to go to a pack meeting at Sam´s house. Do you want to go with me?" I asked looking sorry for cutting our peaceful moment together.

"Yes, don´t worry. I want to go out. Maybe being with Emily will distract me a bit from this problem." She said looking sad.

"Baby, you´ll see every thing will be all right. Just know that if you decide to got to Hawaii, I´ll go with you." I said holding her close to me.

"You´ll go to Hawaii with me?" she asked with a smile on her face

"Rachel, I´ll will go to the moon if you ask me to. I love you. I want to be with you." I said looking at her eyes, expressing my true feelings for her.

"I love you too" she said in a soft voice before pressing her tender lips on mine.

Every minute, even seconds, with her were special. I enjoy every moment that I was with my Rachel, with my angel.

When we got to Sam´s house, Rachel went to talk to Emily and Kim who where in the kitchen preparing some food for the pack. After giving a quick kiss to my girlfriend, I went to the backyard were the guys where. It surprised me to see Jake, Leah and Seth there, as they were always in the Cullen´s mansion.

"Ok, guys. I call for a meeting because some of our pack have something to tell us." Sam said looking a bit sad, which was odd in him. "Embry, Quil, go ahead"

"Well…we wanted to let you know we have thought about this a lot and we have already talked to Jake about it and he is ok with it." Embry started to say a bit nervous.

"Are you guys leaving as well?" asked Jared who was next to me. I was kind of surprised but in a way I knew this was going to happen sometime.

"Yes. Jake is our best friend and we think that we should be next to him, like we have always where." Said Quill

"It´s not like we hate being in this pack. You will always be our family. But, Jake is more brother to us. I don´t know if I am explaining myself well…" said Embry a bit nervous and frustrated.

I could see he was nervous that we will take his decision in the wrong way. I understood him, very well actually.

"Embry, relax bro. We get it. In fact I would do the same thing if it came to Jared and me" I said with a smile, patting Jared´s shoulder. "So don´t worry. It is your decision. As you said, we are family. We should totally support your decisions."

"Thanks Paul" Embry said to me smiling

"Beside, if you need anything, you just need to howl" said Jared laughing, making as all laugh.

So it was official. Embry and Quill were going to be with Jake and his pack. We were less but we knew that if anything happened we had our extended family to count with.

The days passed and my life couldn´t be any happier. It was like we had been together for years, I felt like she had been in my life for more time. But well it had only been 4 months, but 4 glorious months. For our month anniversary, I took her out for dinner at a restaurant in Port Angeles and then for a walk on the beach. It was all magical. I knew it was too soon, but when we were on the beach, looking into her eyes, I wanted so much to ask her to marry me. I wanted to have her for ever and ever with me. But I knew we were only dating for a few months and it would have been a little of a shock for her to see me bending on my knee and proposing there. I knew I had to wait, it would be difficult but she is worth to wait.

The months went along and, surprisingly Christmas came. In my opinion it had been the best Christmas ever. It was so different from any other. Before I really didn´t like this holiday much because I didn´t spend it as a family. Well I had my mom and I love her deeply, but I always felt that it was a bit lonely just the two of us. But this year we spent it with my new family. We were invited to the Black´s house for dinner. I could see Billy was very happy too for having his daughter with him even though he wished he had Jacob and Rebecca with him too. Jacob was at the Cullen´s house, along with his pack and also Charlie and Sue, who had been going out lately.

It had been a surprise for every one, especially for Leah who didn´t took it well at first. Rachel talked to her and somehow she managed to make her realized that Sue will always love Harry but she also needed to continue with her life and that Charlie made her happy. A few days later Leah was back to normal, if we call normal her typical serious and tough attitude.

After dinner, Rachel got a phone call from her sister. Billy got to talk to her too. But even though Rachel had managed to talk to her, she couldn´t found out what was wrong with her. Rachel was getting more convinced that her twin was not right. I knew that maybe she will decide to go to Hawaii and I will be by her side right away.

I couldn´t believe that I was spending Christmas with my imprint, with the love of my life. The night was absolutely perfect. We had a great time. My mother was also very happy. She loved Rachel and she was so happy as to have her as her future daughter-in-law. Luckily I managed to convince her not to say anything to her as I didn´t want her to scary away my girlfriend. My favorite part was when we exchanged Christmas presents. I really liked the shirt my mother bought me or the new parts for my car, from Billy and Jake. But the most important one was the one Rachel gave me. She was so shy and embarrassed when she gave it to me.

"These are from me" she said looking down.

"You bought me two presents?" I asked surprised.

"Well they are small so they are like one. I am sorry I think they are not much, I could…" she started to say nervously

She was so cute when she did that. I couldn´t resist so I kissed her.

"Rach, I would love anything that comes from you." I said looking at her eyes.

I open the package anxiously, like I was a kid. I was suddenly quiet when I looked at them.

"Do you like them?" Rachel asked nervous when she saw that I hadn´t said a word.

"Like them? I love them" I said looking at her with a huge smile. I saw how Rachel was suddenly happy to see my reaction. I really loved my presents. One of them was a picture frame with a photograph of her and me in one of the bonfires we had some days ago, I remembered that it was Emily who took it. I had wanted to have a picture of her to have in my night stand to see her during the nights that I wasn´t with her or to carry it with me, to look at her all the time that I couldn´t have her near me. The second present was a recorded CD. I looked at it with intrigue to know what it had in it.

"It is a copy of my mother´s CD. Remember the one with the classic music? I remembered you said it really help you to calm down. I want you to have it and listen to it when you think you are about to phase and you don´t want to. If you don´t like it it's OK. I could get you another one, one of rock or…" she said rambling again.

"Rach, sweetie" I said holding her face with my hands for her to look at me. "I love it. Thank you" I said with a smile before a kissed her.

"I am glad. They are both for you to think of me when I am not with you." She said in a sad voice.

I was curious as for why she said that and the sad she looked when she said it. I thought she meant when I was not with her during the day, but it seemed it meant another thing. When I was about to ask her my mother interrupted us to tell me that it was time to go. I was still nervous to find out what Rachel meant with those words but I decided to leave it for the next day.

I couldn´t sleep well that night. My mind was still focused on Rachel´s words _"They are both for you to think of me when I am not with you."_ It might mean another thing, not a bad thing. It had to. I tried to convince myself not to think the worst. As much as I tried to push that thought, it will still be there. Rachel still had to receive the letter from her internship. It sound selfish, but since I met her I didn´t want her to receive it, I wanted Rachel to stay with me, forever.

The next morning I got up in a rush, got dressed and run to Rachel´s house. I couldn´t hold it any longer. I had to know what she meant. When I got there, Billy was the one who answered the door.

"Good morning Paul. Looks like you got up in a rush today" he said laughing

I didn´t know why he was laughing until I looked at myself. It seemed that I got up so fast that I only managed to put on my trousers but not my shirt.

"Yes, I was in a hurry." I said embarrassed

"That is what love makes you to do. She is her room, I think she is already up, I thought I heard her footsteps" he said rolling aside to give me space to enter.

"Thanks Billy." I said before running upstairs to her room.

I was nervous. I just wanted for her to tell me I was wrong, that I had understood wrongly. That she was going to stay with me. I was so anxious to talk to her that I didn´t knock. I just open the door. She was already up and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She wasn´t facing the door, but when I open it rapidly it seemed to startled her. She quickly turned around, looking surprised when she saw me there.

"Paul" she said with a nervous voice.

I was about to apologized for my rude entrance, but the words got stuck in my throat when my eyes focused on what Rachel had in her hands.

"R-Rachel, is that letter from…?" I asked with a trembling and sad voice.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SOOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY!**

**I hope there is still people that follows it. **

**My holidays are over, but this those not mean that I will abandon this story, NEVER! **

**I will try to do my best to keep updating it^^**

**I hope you like the chapter! I am sorry if the last part was so general, is that I wanted so much to finish the chapter so I could upload it that I summed it up. I promised that in the next ones I will try to give more details of the events, as I did in the previous ones.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOU COMMENTS IN THE REVIEWS! YOU COULD LEAVE YOUR OPINION, SUGGESTIONS, QUESTIONS, ETC!**

**Xoxo**

**Eclipse =)**


End file.
